


Первый сын Цетаганды

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, Drama, Epic, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на WTF_2019 для команды BarrayarПервые годы колонистов на Эте Кита IV не были ни легкими, ни интересными. Но в 27-м году от колонизации случилась катастрофа, разделившая всю историю на «до» и «после», и положила начало тому обществу Цетаганды, которое стало крупнейшей державой в освоенном космосе





	Первый сын Цетаганды

## ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. ЗИГОТА

_Только для взора Императорского Семейства._

_Составлено Старшим Хранителем Древа Знаний по просьбе Правящей Императрицы-Матери Райан Дегтиар по случаю восшествия на престол ее сына-Императора._

* * *

**14.02.27**

— Пришли вести с орбиты, Кларисса.

— Зачитайте, Стефан.

— «Планетарная колония Эта Кита IV объявляется зоной биологической опасности четвертой степени, посещения запрещены».

— Что еще? 

— «Поскольку Эта Кита IV имеет статус независимой колонии, вся ответственность за возникновение, распространение и лечение инфекции лежит на оной колонии. Сообществом, состоящим из Союза Земных правительств и Союза независимых колоний, решено, что гуманитарные грузы, необходимые для поддержания населения колонии Эта Кита IV, будут доставляться одноразовыми грузовыми беспилотниками».

— Они запирают нас здесь.

* * *

**19.02.27**

— Какое у нас положение на сегодняшний день, доктор Кристоф?

— Вот, посмотрите, вам, как временно исполняющей обязанности Главы Колонии, можно видеть эти списки. Еще триста двадцать восемь обратившихся за помощью в начальной стадии, пятьсот девяносто семь обнаружено уже в терминальном состоянии и более тридцати тысяч находящихся на терапии.

— И все — мужчины?

— Да, Кларисса, те пять случаев обращения женщин с аналогичными симптомами были, после изучения генотипа больных, признаны сочетанием нашей инфекции и синдромов Морриса или Свайера, когда внешне выглядящая нормальной женщина имеет мужской кариотип, набор хромосом с нормальными XY.

— Вы обнаружили источник инфекции?

— Пока нет. Известно, что первый погибший, с описаниями повреждений, сходными с терминальной стадией, был колонистом с Земли, и погиб он в двенадцатом году от основания колонии, почти пятнадцать лет назад. После этого регистрировалось от одного до пяти случаев в год, до начала этого года, когда мужчины стали массово заболевать.

— Оно мутировало?

— Вероятнее всего.

— Есть случаи выздоровления?

— Увы... все заболевшие либо изолированы в больницах, либо уже погибли.

* * *

**24.02.27**

— Доктор Саманта! Доктор Саманта, посмотрите, я нашла описание болезни в справочнике побежденных вирусных инфекций Земли докосмической Эры. Начальные симптомы и последующее течение болезни сходно с описаниями эпидемического паротита, или иначе «свинки». Но у нас заражаются только мужчины, и пока непонятно, сколько занимает инкубационный период. Так много болеет...

— Спасибо, Лайна, я сообщу о вашей находке в центр Биобезопасности.

— Доктор Саманта... я понимаю, вопрос неуместный.... но ваш сын, он уже неделю не появляется на занятиях? Мы... я пыталась дозвониться ему...

— Он в изоляторе.

— О-о-о... простите... простите, пожалуйста...

* * *

**07.03.27**

— Господин Завьялов?

— Слушаю вас.

— Меня зовут Анжела Виннис, я специалист Центра Репродукции «Райский Сад». С большим сожалением должна сообщить, что мужские зародыши, подготовленные по контракту № 356-242, признаны нежизнеспособными.

— Ох. Вообще все?

— Только мужские, три женских зародыша полностью в порядке и готовы к пересадке. Когда ваша супруга или суррогатная мать для ребенка готовы прибыть в клинику?

* * *

**15.03.27**

— Мы уже месяц в планетарном карантине! И они постоянно повторяют мне: «Господин Моррини, распоряжение о карантине исходит от Союза Земли и Беты, мы ничего не можем сделать!» Сколько это еще может продолжаться?! Мы должны были улететь домой еще три недели назад, а застряли на этой отсталой колонии!

— Дорогой, потише. Мы послали сообщение с транзитом, наш сын и управляющие в курсе, что происходит.

— Я устал от этой гостиницы! Этой еды! Ты понимаешь, Лара, я уже не могу ее есть! Меня тошнит от одного запаха... Ох... 

— Посиди, дорогой, посиди... сейчас... вот, выпей свое лекарство. Скоро все наладится, мы улетим обратно на Бету, к детям, к нашему уютному дому...

* * *

**23.04.27**

 **Кларисса Ли, Глава Совета Колонии** : Великие предки, за что нам такая кара... Почти все производство остановлено, сельское хозяйство в запустении, в космопорте вообще трудно найти хоть одного человека, что мужчину, что женщину. И как, спрашивается, нам теперь жить, если семьдесят процентов мужчин лежит в изолированных боксах больными, а остальные тридцать в аналогичных же изолированных боксах, но в режиме полной стерильности, чтобы, не дай бог, не заболели? Что же нам делать?

 **Рамана Дрейк, советник по делам детей и молодежи** : Не время предаваться унынию, Кларисса. Из всего Совета колонии, как видишь, осталось только нас шестеро.

 **Кларисса** : Из двадцати четырех, Рамана!

 **Рамана** : Зато мы, кроме разве что Яны Гордой, Советника по культуре, как раз из тех сфер ответственности, которые относятся к выживанию в самом прямом смысле! Советник по сельскому хозяйству, советник по биобезопасности колонии, советник по медицине и репродукции, советник по делам детей и молодежи и, наконец, после смерти Исами Тэнно, ты — председатель Совета колонии! Соберись!

 **Амира Судайри, советник по биобезопасности** : Действительно, Кларисса, мы же все-таки тут не девочки, которые не знают, с какой стороны подойти к микроскопу. Я, как советник по биобезопасности, должна сказать, что исследования вируса, поразившего мужскую часть населения колонии, идут с изрядным скрипом — все-таки и у нас большие потери. Выявлено, и с достаточной степенью достоверности, что вирус поражает именно Y-хромосому, встраиваясь в неё и необратимо повреждая. Версия мутировавшего вируса эпидемического паротита не подтвердилась, но тем не менее навела нас на нужное русло поисков. Подтвердилась версия заражения систем кондиционирования, и то, что вирус передается воздушно-капельным путем. Также, к сожалению, мы совместно с медиками никак не продвинулись в разработке лекарства. А это значит, скорее всего, через какое-то время мы останемся на планете вообще без единого носителя Y-хромосом.

 **Кларисса** : Неутешительные новости, совсем. Но спасибо, Амира. Я уверена, вы делаете максимум возможного. Какие новости у вас, Дилана? Ваш медико-репродуктивный центр крупнейший на планете.

 **Дилана Ронделл, советник по медицине и репродукции** : У меня тоже плохие новости, Кларисса, дамы. Судя по течению болезни и тому, что практически никакие варианты терапии не помогают, мы вынуждены констатировать, что все муж... все заболевшие носители Y-хромосомы погибнут до окончания этого года. Вирус встраивается практически во все клетки, где есть Y-хромосома, но первыми страдают... хм-м-м... гаметопроизводящие органы и — отчего мы поначалу решили, что это эпидемия паротита, — другие железистые органы. После развития острого орхита процесс нарастает лавинообразно, и заболевший погибает из-за стремительного отмирания клеток в течение пяти-девяти дней. И что самое странное, инкубационный период совершенно не поддается нашему подсчету — помещенные в стерильные боксы дети заболевают с той же частотой, что и последние взрослые мужчины, добровольно туда отправившиеся после консервации производств и космопорта. И у нас перегружены кремационные камеры, просто кошмарный поток э-э-э... тел.

 **Кларисса** : Видимо, придется сжигать на топливе, как в древние времена.

 **Дилана** : Тогда нужен кто-то, кто этим займется, потому что погибает уже по несколько сотен в день. Также в отделении репродукции погибли все мужские зародыши, подготовленные для ЭКО по заказу колонистов. Прогресс есть только в одном — мы собрали образцы семенного материала практически у всех, кто смог доехать до нас, и сейчас активно проверяем его на носительство вирусных тел. И не пострадал наш запас донорского семени, который был в замороженном виде привезен еще с Земли.

 **Кларисса** : Значит, шансы на то, что у нас могут быть дети, все-таки есть?

 **Дилана** : Есть, но только если мы найдем способ вычистить эту дрянь из воздуха самой планеты, либо сделать наших мальчиков к ней невосприимчивыми. Но в ближайшее время, похоже, мы будем составлять контракты только на зачатие девочек. Да, и еще. У нас тут образовалось... «наследство». Головной офис «Бионекса» с Земли планировал открыться через месяц. У них отстроено здание, доставлено новейшее оборудование, а вот с персоналом промашка вышла — у них к нам в колонию почему-то были назначены только мужчины. Хотя Исами был еще тот сексист, я все же удивлена, что он не привез с собой всех. А исполнителей почти и не было, не приехали еще. Поэтому шикарное помещение с самым лучшим и новейшим оборудованием пропадает впустую. Мы же теперь очень долго не сможем из-за карантина принять хоть кого-то. И что тогда делать со всем этим? Очень не хочется, чтобы простаивало.

 **Кларисса** : То есть ты хочешь прибрать к рукам эту прекрасно оборудованную лабораторию и желательно бесплатно?

 **Дилана** : Ну, я думаю, мы можем компенсировать им после окончания срока карантина. Или нет. В любом случае, для того чтобы пользоваться этим оборудованием, «Бионекс» должны сначала обзавестись новым главой и прислать свой штат, а пустить мы их сюда не можем, никак не можем. Карантин же.

 **Кларисса** : Понятно. Думаю, мы можем пока на правах пользования реквизировать помещения и оборудование во благо колонии. Пользуйся, Ди. Теперь вы, Гнеришка, что у нас по обеспечению колонии хотя бы продуктами питания?

 **Гнеришка Дегтярь, советник по сельскому хозяйству** : Учитывая, что население у нас сократилось почти наполовину, прогноз в короткой перспективе благоприятный — еда в хранилищах либо заморожена, либо засушена, либо законсервирована другими способами. А вот с долгосрочным прогнозом такая же печаль, как и у всех, — неизвестно, как мы получим новый урожай, если просто некому управлять техникой. Даже если снова запустить гидропонную линию, оставшуюся с прошлого десятилетия, когда сюда прилетела первая партия колонистов, на нее просто не хватит обученного персонала. И самое отвратительное, что должна вам сообщить я, — у нас начался падеж скота и птицы. Во-первых, некому ухаживать, и во-вторых, похоже, вирус встраивается и в Y-хромосомы земных животных, поскольку шестьдесят процентов погибшего скота как раз самцы-производители. А их и так было мало. Да и в пищу они теперь по понятным причинам не годятся. Никто не станет есть зараженное мясо. Что теперь делать с тысячами трупов животных, тоже сложно представить.

 **Дилана** : Разве что кремировать, как придется поступать и с телами наших погибших от инфекции.

 **Гнеришка** : Да, но кто будет таскать туши в тонну весом? Девочки не умеют обращаться даже с автопогрузчиком, а там, на производстве, нередко работникам приходилось самим ворочать подвешенное на ленте. Да и останки коров и свиней в стойлах как вытащить? Автопогрузчик туда не пройдет! У нас вообще есть достаточно сильные женщины на планете? Может, из военных или службы охраны?

 **Кларисса** : Надо объявить полный сбор всех колонистов... колонисток. Привезти абсолютно всех и разъяснить все, что мы сейчас обсудили. Затем всех пересчитать и распределить по производствам. К сожалению, теперь ни у одной женщины колонии Эта нет возможности ни покинуть ее, ни не работать, полагаясь на способности своего мужа или отца. И обязательно выделить графу фертильности, нам нужно знать, какой у нас есть резерв молодых женщин, способных стать матерями. Похоже, что до снятия статуса зоны биоопасности четвертой степени нам придется полагаться только на процедуру ЭКО и собственные силы по вынашиванию дет... дочерей. Неизвестно, сколько это займет времени. Может, год, а может, и сотню лет. И все это время мы должны поддерживать нормальный цикл хотя бы воспроизводства. Остались вы, Рамана и Яна. Что скажете?

 **Яна Гордая, советник по культуре** : Я пока уступлю свою очередь говорить, мне нужно немного зашлифовать формулировки.

 **Рамана** : От своего департамента могу только добавить, что нам придется пересмотреть свой подход как к обучению, так и к порядку формирования групп, поскольку некоторые группы сократились от трети до трех четвертей. Я уверена, что девочки смогут освоить программы, предназначавшиеся в основном для мальчиков. И кстати, возможно, мы сможем сократить расходы на армию и службу правопорядка, так как не осталось смутьянов, из-за которых мы их держали. Все-таки женщины к антисоциальному поведению гораздо менее склонны. А с внешней стороны нам сейчас завоевания бояться незачем — единственное, чтобы не забросали с орбиты ядерными бомбами для полной стерилизации планеты. Но вряд ли такой вариант возможен. Поэтому нам нужно отобрать несколько людей, которые будут писать тексты и видео для внешних наблюдателей. Во-первых, запугивающие: о том, как страшно пострадала колония от неизвестного вируса, возникшего ниоткуда и выкосившего все мужское население колонии; и как опасно мужчинам теперь ступать на почву этой колонии. Поскольку армии всех миров на девяносто процентов состоят из мужчин, можно гарантировать, что сюда они не сунутся, как и пираты. Во-вторых, вдохновляющие: про прекрасных и сильных душой колонисток, которые, несмотря на все невзгоды, борются за спасение своей жизни. Ну и в-третьих, попрошайнические, скажем так... О том, как бедным несчастным колонисткам тяжело живется и что все добрые порядочные люди просто не могут не помочь, подкинув им немного денег на планетарный счет или гуманитарного груза, прямиком в космопорт. У меня все. Яна, тебе слово.

 **Яна** : Спасибо, Рамана. И ты опять украла у меня слова с языка. Я как раз хотела предложить девочек из своего департамента для, так сказать, пиар-кампании там, за облаками. Раз слово сказано, то стоит и развить мысль: мы находимся в крайне отчаянном положении, выкинуты самой судьбой на обочину жизни. Но, как в древние времена говорили, «даже самое тяжелое поражение несет в себе семена будущей победы». И мы должны решить, что для нас будет победой, будущей победой. Посмотрите вокруг, мы оказались в ситуации, какой не было никогда за все время существования человечества от зарождения на материнской (!) планете и до расселения по планетам космоса. Мы можем здесь и сейчас заложить основы цивилизации, которая будет опираться не на силу своих мужчин, но на ум своих женщин. Уйдут в прошлое войны, изнасилования, убийства — просто потому, что некому будет их совершать. Мы можем создать общество цивилизованных, добродетельных и прекрасных людей, которые будут нести в этот мир красоту и гармонию...

 **Амира** : Главное, помнить о том, что заряжено...

 **Яна** : И это тоже может стать нашим оружием влияния, помимо текстов и фильмов. Все мы, находящиеся в этой комнате, имеем биомедицинское образование и понимаем, что хоть этот случай и вышел за рамки нашего понимания и контроля, но тем не менее он может быть обращен и к нашей пользе. Нам следует продолжать наши биологические разработки, и тогда через какое-то время мы сможем стать производителями поистине настоящих чудес, диковинок для всей галактики. При этом мы не будем забывать и о том, что всегда найдутся недоброжелатели, желающие забрать силой чужое добро. Для таких должен быть подготовлен... арсенал. И, возможно, я сейчас скажу поистине крамольную вещь... Но, вероятно, мы сможем создать... совершенное общество. Или даже общество совершенных людей. Не просто результат сведенных вместе двух гамет, а действительно совершенную расу, которая будет лишена всех пороков и недостатков человеческого тела и понесет свет высшей цивилизации по всему космосу.

 **Кларисса** : Если нас выпустят с этой планеты... И не нарядят в смирительные рубашки за подобные евгенические идеи. Яна, вы вообще понимаете, насколько чудовищно ваше... умопостроение? Где вы у нас увидели «свет высшей цивилизации»? Нам в грязи и отходах приходится копаться изо дня в день, просто чтобы выжить!

 **Яна** : Но это не значит, что нам нужно зарывать себя в могилу вместе с нашими погибшими мужьями, братьями и сыновьями. И нам следует думать о будущем, о таком будущем, чтобы, достигнув его, мы могли действительно сказать, что прекраснейшие розы расцвели на золе страшнейшего пожара. И, кстати, нам совершенно не нужно информировать хоть кого-то об этом. Мы можем сделать это нашей маленькой тайной. Для узкого, очень узкого круга. Возможно, мы сможем выработать концепцию, как можно закрыть «дымовой завесой» все, чему должно быть скрытым.

* * *

**08.05.27**

— Готов сводный доклад по результатам переписи, глава Совета.

— И сколько нас осталось?

— На начало инфекции, согласно спискам колонистов от ежегодной переписи прошлого года, спискам транзитных кораблей, оставшихся в порту на момент объявления карантина, и спискам заключенных контрактов в репродуктивном центре, всего колонистов обоих полов было чуть более трех миллионов человек. Сейчас, после общепланетарного сбора всех выживших колонисток, у нас есть чуть более четырёхсот тысяч женщин всех возрастных групп. Из них под наблюдением три тысячи девятьсот восемьдесят четыре беременных девочками, и у шести тысяч ста восьмидесяти семи ранее зарегистрированных беременных — прерывания, девяносто три процента погибших эмбрионов разной степени доношенности — мужские. Им оказывается помощь.

— Сколько еще осталось мужчин?

— Восемнадцать тысяч, все уже с признаками болезни, находятся в обычных палатах, поскольку больше нет риска заражения других — они последние. 

— Значит, Эта не дала нам даже года. Менее чем за пять месяцев погибло почти все мужское население колонии. Что сообщают медики?

— После проведенной экспертизы все образцы генетического материала от мужчин, не показывавших признаки заражения в начале карантина, были забракованы. Все они несут в себе признаки вирусного поражения гамет. 

— Значит, первая стадия шла вообще бессимптомно?

— Да, похоже на то.

— Тогда сколько людей заразилось этим и улетело отсюда в бессимптомной фазе?

— Вряд ли мы сможем посчитать.

— Но у нас есть данные по всем отбывшим от нас кораблям до введения карантина. Необходимо срочно сообщить эти данные в Совет Земли, Беты и свободных колоний. Впрочем, хорошо, что мы в таком тупичке находимся — до нас три месяца лету с пересадками. Скорее всего, все заразившиеся погибали на кораблях, не долетая Беты. Теперь по профессиональным навыкам: какие есть данные?

— Где-то четверть — не имеют профессий по причине либо юного возраста, либо следования семейному укладу. В остальном присутствуют представители многих профессий с заметным перекосом в сторону биологических и медицинских специальностей, их около трети от всех. Также есть несколько юристов и финансистов с земной лицензией. Профессиональных военных и специалистов охраны и безопасности — около пятисот человек. Полностью отсутствуют разнорабочие и специалисты по космическим технологиям — пилотирование и обслуживание кораблей, производство спутников и систем связи. Есть несколько квалифицированных специалистов по ремонту техники. В сфере сельскохозяйственного обеспечения колонии тоже осталось мало специалистов, в основном это генетики-агротехники высшего звена и служащие, ухаживавшие за животными на фермах. Тех, кто занимался эксплуатацией и наладкой полевой техники, — не осталось. Примерно пять процентов от общего числа колонисток составляют специалисты обслуживающих профессий, работницы индустрии красоты и развлечений. Еще есть труппа японского театра, четыре съемочные группы, конечно не полной численности, но что есть, и три профессиональные блогерши.

— Что ж, будем работать с чем есть. Раз экспортировать что-либо материальное мы с планеты не сможем, попробуем нематериальное, цифровое. Надо будет посовещаться с Яной. Хотя эти ее евгенические идеи так отдают замашками Тэнно. Они ведь вместе работали и до Колонии?

* * *

**21.05.27**

_Куда: колония Бета, квартал Лианой, дом Моррини._

_Кому: Анару Моррини._

_Сын мой, волей судьбы я, исполняя свой долг матери, должна сообщить тебе, что твой отец и мой муж, Эрар Моррини, скончался в госпитале колонии Эта Кита IV. Причиной этого трагического события стало инфекционное заболевание, из-за которого планета помещена в карантин. Также должна сообщить, что я остаюсь на планете из-за карантина, срок которого установлен на 50 (пятьдесят) лет с момента смерти последнего заболевшего. Поэтому я передаю права владения, пользования и распоряжения нашими семейными делами, активами и недвижимостью тебе, как старшему сыну и наследнику. Порядок вступления в наследство, а также распределения долей семейного имущества между тобой, твоим братом и сестрой мы с отцом описали в завещании, которое оставили в конторе господина Элрина. Пожалуйста, позаботься о своих младших. Я здорова, и инфекция мне не грозит. Но колония испытывает трудности со всем необходимым для выживания. Поэтому я хочу попросить тебя прислать с гуманитарным грузом те линии по производству биосинтетического белка, которые мы с отцом заказали для нашего завода в Креспине. Я постараюсь написать еще, но объем передаваемого по лучу не способен вместить все то, что я хочу вам сказать. Обними за меня Ричи и Алиру и скажи, что мы с отцом вас всех любим, даже находясь так далеко. Твоя любящая мама, Эллария Висконти-Моррини_

* * *

**26.05.27**

— Джамиса, Джамиса! Очнись! Ты слишком близко, угоришь сейчас!

— Я... пусти... там Рош, я не могу оставить его... а они сжигают его! Пусти! Пусти! Нет! РО-О-ОШ!

— Джамиса, пойдем. Тебе нельзя волноваться в твоем положении. Ты не можешь погубить ту часть Роша, которую носишь под сердцем. Идем, сестренка.

* * *

**17.06.27**

— Такая непривычная тишина. Все палаты пусты, все эти месяцы непрерывной борьбы, плача, криков — и все. Ни звука теперь, ни шороха. Даже аппаратура не гудит, все выключено. И что теперь делать?

— Учиться жить заново, конечно. Других вариантов у нас нет. Планета объявлена Советом Колонии в карантин на полсотни лет, а значит, мы никогда не покинем ее. Разве что наши дочери или внучки смогут, но кто знает, что будет через полвека? Может, планета останется закрытой навсегда.

* * *

**24.06.27**

— Кларисса, нам удалось запустить печать пластобетонных плиток нужного размера. Нашлись специалисты и по технике, и по управлению, и по ремонту. 

— Это хорошая новость, Хара. Значит, делаем как решили. Список всех погибших у нас есть. Необходимо для каждого из них сделать мемориальную табличку с именем и датами. Затем нам нужно будет вставить их в заранее подготовленную стену, чтобы осталась память об этом для потомков. Яна, у вас готов план поминальной церемонии? 

— Есть два варианта, посложнее и попроще. Предлагаемый нашим департаментом и второй — от популярной труппы японского театра, застрявшей у нас тут. И я намерена настаивать на том, чтобы все были одеты в белое.

— Почему?

— Кульминацией церемонии будет заявление, что все мы остаемся матерями, дочерьми и сестрами, но вот женами нам уже не стать. И поскольку нет мужчин, мы навсегда останемся лишь невестами. А в земной традиции последних нескольких столетий невесты выходили замуж именно в белом платье.

— А у нас есть столько платьев?

— На складах есть запас белой ткани, а покрой предлагается самый простой — прямоугольный отрез, с прорезью для головы и подпоясанный кушаком из той же ткани. Вниз надевается любая одежда.

* * *

**07.09.27**

— Рамана, что у нас с обучением? 

— В гуманитарном грузе прибыли наконец-то диски с обучающими курсами, адаптированными для нас. И это хорошо, Клари, потому что мы закончили разделение по возрастным группам и сопутствующее тестирование на профессиональную пригодность.

— Кстати о гуманитарном грузе. Его пригнал не кто иной, как «Звездная скиталица». И хотя она не стала совершать посадку, капитан связалась со мной. Они хотят принять гражданство колонии и получить право на постоянное базирование в системе. 

— «Звездная скиталица»? Грейс О’Мэлли и ее бешеные амазонки? А они смогут заодно завербовать нам несколько команд для кораблей? А то в порту стоит с начала карантина десяток грузовиков и пара яхт, а управлять некому — команды либо полностью погибли, либо остались по два-три человека, в основном из техников, медиков и обслуги.

— Попробуем решить этот вопрос. Конечно, вряд ли они смогут найти много хороших команд, но хотя бы внутрисистемные перелеты нужны, чтобы держать под контролем наши орбитальные станции и выходы червоточин. Мы объявили, что всё, оставленное от погибших на планете, остается в собственности колонии либо прямых наследниц по женской линии, которые переедут сюда. Так что думаю, скоро дооформим все оставшееся в собственность колонии. Вряд ли будет так уж много желающих перебраться к нам. При этом надо защититься от мародеров в системе.

* * *

**05.10.27**

_«Был в мире ты,_

_И самый тяжкий путь_

_Не был тяжелым._

_Но вот я одна, и покрыто росой_

_Мое изголовье из трав»._

— Как думаешь, Рошу бы понравилось? Я нашла это танка в каталоге японского искусства десятого-одиннадцатого веков.

— Да, Джамиса, думаю, понравилось. Он в нашей труппе был самый лучший поэт. 

— Я хочу записать это стихотворение и отнести к его мемориалу. Найдешь мне бумаги? А то я уже и хожу с трудом, малышка скоро родится.

* * *

**09.02.28**

— Эрар, супруг мой. Вот уже и год прошел с того дня, как мы с тобой прибыли на Эту Кита IV. От твоей жизни остался лишь пепел, моя превращена в руины. Но мы с тобой воспитали хороших детей. Прибывшая два месяца назад линия по производству биосинтетического белка спасла множество людей, поскольку начал подходить к концу запас консервированного мяса. Я пришла к тебе сюда, к стене Памяти, чтобы сказать об этом. И еще о том, что я приняла предложение Центра Репродукции «Райский Сад» на ЭКО. Скоро у меня будет еще одна дочь, хотя мне очень жаль, что было невозможно воспользоваться твоим генетическим материалом. Жизнь продолжается, и колония понемногу налаживает свою жизнь.[/MORE]

## ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ. ЭМБРИОН

[MORE=читать дальше] **03.01.42**

— Стыковка завершена!

— _Внимание команде и пассажирам! Мы прибыли к терминалу грузопассажирской станции «Сияние нового рассвета», звездное пространство колонии Эты Кита IV. Дамы, леди, барышни и прочие путешественницы могут пройти к шлюзу номер один для пересадки на шаттлы, следующие в космопорт Цетаганды. Господам пассажирам следует пройти к шлюзу номер два для перехода на станцию или остаться в каютах, если, конечно, они не хотят совершить крайне неэстетичное самоубийство. Команда корабля «Звездная скиталица» благодарит вас за пользование услугами по межзвездным перевозкам и надеется видеть вас снова!_

— Сколько сегодня отправляется вниз, Минни?

— Больше пятисот пассажирок. Рекордная перевозка за этот год. Похоже, на этот симпозиум слетелись вообще все генетики галактики.

— А они в курсе, что этот билет — в один конец?

— Думаю, да, Грейси. Кто хочет улететь обратно — останется на станции. Тут будет организован отдельный зал для генетиков-мужчин и тех, кто еще не готов удалиться на «самую безопасную для женщин» планету.

— Но при этом самую опасную для мужчин. 

— Ха.

* * *

**04.01.42**

— Рош, ты видела ее? У нас в группе новенькая.

— Нет еще, Луми. Она откуда? Неужели _сверху_? Я слышала, на Симпозиум прилетела куча народа. Но они же остаются там, _наверху_. 

— О, нет, она с побережья. Ее мать перевели в лабораторию по зоотехнике, а она, так как тоже из созвездия Кети, попала к нам.

— И как ее зовут?

— Флера Мелоди-Кети.

* * *

**05.01.42**

— Дамы и господа, от лица Совета колонии Эта Кита IV я, Дилана Ронделл, советница по медицине и биотехнологиям, рада приветствовать всех вас на тридцать четвертом Симпозиуме по биогенетическим исследованиям. Сегодняшнее мероприятие проходит в формате встречи как в этом прекрасном новом зале Университета Цетаганды, столицы колонии Эта Кита IV, так и с помощью видеомоста — в специально оборудованном голопроектором зале на станции «Сияние нового рассвета», поскольку не все из наших коллег медиков, генетиков и биологов могут спуститься на планету. Также мы рады приветствовать новых сестер, решивших перебраться на самую безопасную для женщин планету галактики и принесших с собой свет новых знаний. Невозможно переоценить значение для Галактического Союза открывающегося сегодня Симпозиума, который продлится четыре стандартных дня, и мы надеемся, что он будет плодотворным для всех нас. Мы выражаем нашу искреннюю благодарность Галактическому Союзу Земных правительств, Бетанскому Союзу и Независимым Колониям за то, что этот Симпозиум проходит на нашей многострадальной планете, пятнадцать лет назад понесшей невосполнимые потери от эпидемии вируса, позднее названного «Мужеубийца Эты», и до сих пор сохраняющей статус карантинной зоны биологической опасности четвертой степени, хотя более не было ни одного случая заражения среди женского населения колонии. К сожалению, вирусные частицы все еще определяются в пробах воздуха планеты, поэтому мы не можем рисковать здоровьем и жизнью наших коллег-мужчин, и им предоставлен зал нашей орбитальной станции для присутствия на Симпозиуме, а также созданы все необходимые для комфорта условия. Я хочу пожелать всем собравшимся хорошо и плодотворно провести это время. И я верю, что знания, при сложении вместе, позволят умножить пользу для всего населения галактики. А теперь на сцену приглашается наш первый выступающий с докладом об истории генетических исследований от зарождения этой науки на Земле и до наших дней.

* * *

**09.01.42**

— Майк, что за чудесное видение показывали сегодня? Кто эта прекрасная волшебница, исполняющая классические арии в перерыве между выступлениями докладчиков?

— Да, я тоже ни разу её не видел по головидео. Возможно, местная звезда.

— Дурни, да это же дочь самой Джамисы Ройл!

— Что, той самой? Да ты гонишь, Грон. Она же пятнадцать лет назад исчезла при странных обстоятельствах вместе с труппой своего мужа Рошара Ройла.

— Я тут навел справки — они как раз должны были давать спектакли на открытии нового главного офиса «Бионекса». И застряли тут на карантин. Девчонке, похоже, едва четырнадцать.

— Эх, Майк, Грон, ну какой же талант пропадает на этой богами забытой колонии! Слушайте, а точно никак нельзя сесть на планету и предложить этой небесной фее отправиться в путешествие к другому краю галактики?

— Дэнни, ну если тебе жизнь не дорога, то попытайся. 

— Дэннис Грамидис, ты совсем от тестостерона поехал мозгами? Во-первых, она еще ребенок! Несовершеннолетняя! Во-вторых, это независимая планетарная колония, и у них, между прочим, официально запрещена посадка кораблей с мужским экипажем на борту, не говоря уж о карантине! Да и где ты тут возьмешь такой экипаж? Доступ в планетарную систему имеют только корабли собственного флота Эты Кита. Нам пришлось лететь сюда на их специально переоборудованном лайнере.

— Точно, Дэнни, ты еще смеялся над их этим «средневековым» разделением на «мужскую» и «женскую» половины. Причем женская половина была намно-о-ого больше!

— Ой, парни, ну что там за флот? Пяток грузовиков да два пассажирских корыта? И все с экипажем из тёток? Они ж стрелять не умеют. Да и не смогут, в живых-то людей стрелять.

* * *

**08.07.43**

— Мы не хотим с тобой дружить! Ты не из нашего созвездия! Мы с тобой и общаться вынуждены только потому, что твоя мать преподает у нас японский язык! Отвали, ты — случайно рожденная!

— Зато мой отец был настоящим человеком, а не пробиркой с гаметами, про которую и известно только, что фамилия!

— Флера, Рошана, немедленно прекратите.

— Да, госпожа учительница.

* * *

**15.06.44**

— Мама?

— Алира? Что?.. Как?.. Ты здесь!

— Да, я решила, что скучать замужем за этим недоумком Кранисом я не хочу, и Анар меня не переубедил. Хотя пытался. А тут я узнала, что Эте Кита нужны квалифицированные специалисты по лингвистике и расшифровке документов, и решила приехать.

— Но Алира, дочка, ты же не сможешь вернуться. А здесь вовсе не такой рай, как показывают в пропаганде.

— Мама, я ведь уже здесь.

— Да что теперь-то. Ты проходи, я сейчас сделаю чаю. А ты пока расскажи, как вы там?

— Ну, как вы уехали, продолжала учебу. Потом Анар вызвал нас и зачитал письмо. Грустили об отце, очень. Ричи так вообще в истерике был. Потом завещание, да и учеба опять же. Анар, как ты и просила, отправил белковые линии. Вы получили их?

— Да, конечно.

— Так вот, после отправки Анар женился, на Милане. Хотя вы вроде ее не одобряли. Но живёт, и, кажется, все хорошо у них. Мальчика и девочку родили. А я в то время грустила очень. Ну и Кранис прицепился, то погулять, то еще куда. С Анаром сдружился, тот и одобрил брак. И у меня тоже родился сын.

— Хорошие новости, Али. Ты же не привезла его сюда?

— Нет, конечно. Оставила с Кранисом. А братец Ричано через год заканчивает университет. Он решил заняться разработкой биоподложки для подращивания куриных эмбрионов без скорлупы. Считает, что расходов меньше на кальций. И на содержание кур. А как ты здесь устроилась? Ты совсем не писала после того раза.

— Сейчас уже намного лучше, как видишь — у меня свой дом, и я занимаюсь обслуживанием нашей технологической линии синтемяса. Если бы не трудности колонии с пищей, наверное, и письмо не смогла написать. В те месяцы вообще все разваливалось на глазах. Эрар был сильный, много помогал организовать и заболел одним из последних. Когда он свалился с горячкой, я сначала помогала в больнице ухаживать за ним. А потом и за другими, тут в общем-то в основном одинокие мужчины были. Работников в лазаретах не хватало. Вокруг больниц все жилые дома стали палатами, где им хотя бы снимали боль. В главной же больнице Колонии сделали изолированные боксы, где были в основном дети, мальчики… Но все погибли, все до единого…

— Вот, глотни.

— Спасибо. А потом нас всех собрали и объявили, что колония будет в карантине еще пятьдесят лет. Это было ужасно. Стало понятно, что эту планету уже не покинуть. Мне так точно. И когда Гнеришка начала спрашивать, кто может помочь с уходом за животными, потому что белковой пищи очень мало, я и сказала, что я Эллария Моррини, вдова Эрара Моррини, главы совета директоров и совладельца «Бифф-текс». Тогда мы и решили написать вам по поводу тех линий. И должна сказать, они пришли очень вовремя. К тому моменту, когда их удалось наладить на производство необходимого объема белка, у нас уже три месяца как вышли все мясные и рыбные консервы.

— Это хорошо. 

— А потом мне предложили присоединиться к программе ЭКО. На общем сборе было решено, что поскольку нормальным образом колония не сможет увеличивать население, то остается только искусственный. И многие согласились. Жизнь уже была более-менее налажена. Кто хотел — работал по специальности или на производствах, кто-то стал сиделкой при маленьких детях, кто-то учил уже подросших. В общем, грустить было решительно некогда. Такая почти обычная жизнь, только без мужчин. И я тогда родила своих девочек. Так что у вас теперь еще две сестры — Эрина Висконти-Ронд и Колера Моррини-СинЛиан.

— А почему у них разные фамилии? 

— Детям теперь присваиваются фамилии доноров. Поскольку нормальных семей нет, эти «фамилии» решили назвать Созвездиями. Прививает малышкам чувство общности, что они не только семья с матерью, но и со множеством других сестер. Но и женские фамилии сохраняются. Их дочери получат опять же первыми девичьи фамилии — у Эрины это будут Висконти, у Колеры — Моррини, а вторые фамилии они получат своих доноров. Я решила сохранить обе фамилии.

* * *

**27.12.46**

— Похищение! Похищение!

— Что случилось, Луми?

— Похищение. Мы работали на семнадцатом участке, когда там приземлился катер странной формы. Из него выскочили чужаки, похватали всех, затащили внутрь и тут же стартовали. Сожгли половину участка, гады.

— Мужчины?

— Да. Я отошла до лесополосы, поэтому меня не схватили. Они очень торопились. Буквально три минуты, и все.

— А от семнадцатого участка сюда — два часа бегом, да?

— Угу.

— Сообщите в город и на «Жемчужную лань», что нужно отследить, кто совершил скачок от нас, и забрать пострадавших.

* * *

**28.12.46**

— Как-то уж больно тихо сидят эти девки. Странно. Мы их захватили, сунули в каюты, а они даже не вопят, не истерят и ничего не требуют. Интересно, почему?

— Так сходи и спроси.

— Капитан запретил. Сказал, что мы идиоты озабоченные и что нетронутые целки на станции дороже будут, чем порченые. Подстрелить грозился, если поваляем хоть одну.

— И что, нам за ними смотреть до самого Джека? Поближе покупателей не нашлось?

— Так на Джеке капитаны-то по-любому больше заплатят, чем те же крестьяне с Аслунда. Хотя у крестьян им можа и попроще было бы. Пахать, стирать да рожать. На Джеке же сначала послужат капитанам да офицерам их погреют койки. А как попортятся, так либо в бордели, либо в лабы матками.

— _Какие интересные новости. Спасибо за информацию._

— Что? Кто это?

— _А вы посмотрите на монитор._

— Капитан! Капитан, система взломана! Девка из пятой каюты прицепилась на наш кабель!

— _Поздно звать. Вы уже мертвы._

— Как? Почему?

— _Вы сели на Эту Кита и вдохнули ее чарующий свежий воздух. Он наполнил ваши легкие, и вам стало хорошо после мерзкого привкуса рециркулята корабля, не так ли?_

— Да...

— _А вместе с воздухом вы вдохнули и смерть. Знаменитый «Мужеубийца Эты» все еще там. Так что через две недели вас ждет крайне неприятная смерть. Ах, да. Еще я вывела из строя ваши двигатели. И бесполезно хвататься за оружие. Переборки тоже заблокированы. Теперь мы будем ждать._

— Как ты это сделала, сука?!

— _У нас есть инструкция как раз на такой случай. «Если вас похитили, то не сопротивляйтесь, дождитесь, когда вас доставят на корабль, и распылите в воздух все три поясные колбы. Ожидайте помощи». Ну разве она не прекрасна?_

— Говорит капитан. Если мы вас вернем, то вы оставите нас в покое?

— _Конечно. В вечном покое. Ведь вы уже мертвы. В распылителях-колбах были стимулятор разговора, специальный тормозящий нейротоксин и, разумеется, яд, который убьет вас в том случае, если через две недели вы еще будете сопротивляться вирусу, который уже начал разлагать ваши тела. А теперь посидите немного в тишине и спокойствии, мне пришло сообщение, что «Жемчужная лань» уже в системе. И передайте вашему нанимателю, мы — знаем._

* * *

**07.06.47**

— Интересный человек он был, этот Исами Тэнно...

— Да уж не сомневаемся, который год бьемся над его документами, а все никак. Хотя, конечно, первые лет десять от начала карантина никому и дела не было до каких-то файлов покойного Главы Колонии. И как у тебя успехи с записями главы «Бионекса»?

— Да я ж и говорю, интересный он человек был. Знал латынь, арабский, японский, китайский и, похоже, русский. Да еще и фамилию взял «Тэнно», а ведь это титул императоров Японии.

— Алира, и ты это поняла только по его записям?

— Смотри. Вот эти фрагменты похожи на нормальное содержимое, явно осмысленное: «Альтернативный сплайсинг транскрипта гена JR/Z6KL. В первичном транскрипте, показанном в центре, есть семь экзонов...» Тут явно отсылка к изображению. Дальше: «Когда поток генов между двумя популяциями будет отсутствовать или снизится до минимальных величин, то популяции могут дивергировать до такой степени, что особи одной популяции больше уже не смогут скрещиваться с особями другой». Он учебник писал, что ли?

— Насколько я знаю, он был фанатиком создания «чистейшей расы», хотел вывести породу идеальных людей. За что, собственно, его и выкинули с Земли. Но как тебе удалось это расшифровать?

— Думал он совершенно точно на японском. А вот писал — на латыни и еще куче языков. И записанные японские слова латинским шрифтом, транслитом то есть, потом присвоил по специальной нумерации слогов в китайские иероглифы. То есть убрал звукоподражание. Иероглифы даже для одинаковых звучаний взял разные, у них же всего четыре с небольшим сотни слогов, а вот начертаний для этих слогов более сорока тысяч! Особенно учитывая тоны. А уже их накрыл шифровальным ключом. Который тоже еще надо было подобрать. Ну разве не гений? Ему бы лингвистикой заниматься, цены бы не было. Ты случайно не знаешь, его в числе доноров нет?

— Может, и есть. Но как ты смогла расшифровать вот это все?

— Еще в общем-то не все. Но много уже понятно. Вот, здесь есть фрагмент — все на чистейшем японском. Одна мелочь — записан не кандзи с катаканой, как пристало научной работе, а хираганой, «женским стилем». А вот еще один фрагмент, уже явно с попыткой зашифровки — все так же японский язык, но уже записанный не японским алфавитом, а арабскими буквами, причем соблюдая правильные грамматические конструкции арабского языка! Причем было еще накрыто шифровальным ключом. Но тут-то вы и сами разобрались. А вот то, что дальше он пошел во все тяжкие, никто предсказать не мог. Я нашла в сетях Земли всю информацию о нем и списалась с несколькими его учениками. Так и выяснила, что он был прирожденный полиглот и легко овладевал языками тех стран, где ему доводилось работать. А учитывая его «идею-фикс», ему пришлось помотаться по шарику. Ну а потом оставалось только подобрать в группу носительниц каждого языка из числа колонисток.

— Хм-м-м… так, значит, он намеревался «дивергировать популяцию» путем прекращения генетического потока? И как он намеревался этого добиться? Нам надо расшифровать все, Алира! Похоже, «Мужеубийца» — его рук дело!

* * *

**11.03.49**

— Этот наш «Мужеубийца Эты» на самом деле является бактериофагом местных довольно распространенных водных бактерий. Просто нам так «повезло», что последовательность генной цепочки в Y-хромосоме фактически повторяет последовательность, на которую вирус прикрепляется в клетке-хозяйке.

— И что тогда?

— Нам придется уничтожить всех носителей вируса вместе с ним, видимо.

— Как вы это видите?

— Как вариант — немного преобразовать сам вирус, сделав его более летальным для хозяев. Ведь сейчас он встраивается в геном бактерии-носителя, но не убивает ее, а, используя ресурсы ядра и особенно — клеточной мембраны, самокопируется весь жизненный цикл носителя. С этим как раз связана и такая летальность для человека — у нас не происходило нормального отделения клеточной мембраны. Вместо этого мембрана разрывалась, приводя к гибели клетки зараженного человека, а затем и смерти всего организма, когда нарастало количество инфицированных клеток. Так что предполагается усилить сам вирус, чтобы он гарантированно убивал своего носителя. При этом нам нужно, чтобы он также с гарантией распадался на неактивные молекулы в случае отсутствия попадания в «хозяина» в течение нескольких дней. Тогда после уничтожения «кормовой базы» вирус фактически самоуничтожится.

* * *

**23.04.52**

 **Кларисса Ли, Глава Совета колонии** : Итак, давайте начнем наше ежегодное собрание. Это у нас пятьдесят второе собрание от Основания колонии и двадцать пятое от объявления карантина. В первую очередь статистика. Население колонии составляет восемьсот шестьдесят восемь тысяч жительниц. Из них четыреста две тысячи совершеннолетних, остальные дети и подростки. При сохранении текущих показателей рождаемости и смертности к концу карантина нас будет чуть менее двух с половиной миллионов. Это очень мало для того, чтобы мы могли защититься от внезапного нападения, поскольку мы не будем защищены статусом зоны биоопасности и легендарным «Мужеубийцей». Несколько убедительных акций, позволяющих этим внешним наглецам узнать, что он все еще функционирует, хотя и уменьшили количество попыток похищений, но совсем не искоренили. Тем более что они изобретают все более совершенные модели изолирующих скафандров.

 **Амира Судайри, советница по биобезопасности** : Они как будто не догадываются, что источник инфекции — это не то, что они принесли на скафандре, а сами девушки. Ведь каждая из них имеет этот вирус на коже, в дыхательных путях, вообще везде. Просто в нас он не встраивается. А какие есть предложения?

 **Анжела Виннис, советница по репродукции** : Мы не можем увеличить рождаемость более чем двадцать женщин на сотню. Иначе это будет какое-то использование их как тех же маток в незаконных пиратских лабораториях. Потому что такое соотношение — это фактически беременность для каждой фертильной женщины раз в три-четыре года. Что сильно портит их здоровье. Нам нужен приток «свежей крови». И хороший такой приток, по двадцать-тридцать тысяч ежегодно, не меньше. А не по жалкой тысяче, как сейчас.

 **Кларисса** : И какова будет прогнозируемая численность, если мы будем принимать в год по двадцать тысяч? Или по тридцать?

 **Анжела** : Если по двадцать тысяч — в районе трех с третью миллионов, а если по сорок тысяч — то четыре миллиона двести тысяч. При сохранении того же уровня смертности.

 **Кларисса** : И какая рождаемость у нас сейчас?

 **Анжела** : Пять на сотню. Производственные циклы требуют очень много людей, поэтому мало кто может участвовать в программе ЭКО.

 **Кларисса** : Надеюсь, проблема инбридинга при такой частоте воспроизводства перед нами не встанет к концу карантина?

 **Анжела** : Не должна. У нас очень много женщин и достаточное большое количество доноров. Минимальным количеством для популяции с почти нулевым коэффициентом инбридинга считается тысяча человек, а у нас только доноров столько. При этом мы отслеживаем, чтобы кровные родственницы не получали одинаковых мужских гамет. Все созвездия формируются только на основании скрещивания донора с ранее не входившей в это созвездие матерью.

 **Кларисса** : Хорошо. Проблемы увеличения численности понятны. Но если мы увеличим темпы воспроизводства, то не погрязнем ли тогда в младенцах, когда нам будет нужно, наоборот, быть наиболее мобилизованными?

 **Анжела** : Хм-м-м… Видимо, да, большая часть родившихся будет еще несовершеннолетними. Даже если мы сохраним нынешние темпы воспроизводства населения, то количество несовершеннолетних будет в один и девять десятых раз больше, чем количество взрослых старше восемнадцати лет. А если увеличим, то разрыв будет еще больше.

 **Кларисса** : Значит, увеличивать не будем. И как следствие, нам нужна линия защиты. Производство кораблей или их иное приобретение, команды и оборудование для них. Какие у нас сейчас успехи, Дельта?

 **Дельта Онассис, советница по космическим технологиям** : С производством собственных кораблей у нас, конечно, все довольно слабо. Но вот приобретение кораблей иным путем вполне налажено. Поскольку мы объявили карантинной зону полета от нас по п-в-тоннелям в двухнедельном радиусе, то все найденные там корабли с командой, не подающей признаков жизни, мы забираем себе. Как правило, команды погибают от заражения «Мужеубийцей», ну и девочки, которых похищают, добивают оставшихся. Или те, кто прибывает их забрать и доставить домой. В целом наш космический флот уже составляет шестьдесят три единицы. Из них грузовые — четырнадцать штук, яхты — четыре штуки, два пассажирских лайнера постройки еще до карантина и остальные — разнообразные корабли в основном незарегистрированной сборки. Все грузовики и лайнеры переоборудованы по стандарту биобезопасности, с двумя раздельными воздушно-водными циклами, обеспечивающими безопасность пассажиров и грузов. На патрульных кораблях проблема — недостаток скачковых пилотов. Часть нам удалось нанять в академиях Земли и Беты, но примерно треть кораблей патрулирует в системе без возможности перемещения по туннелям или стоит на приколе на Станции. При этом нам нужно контролировать стабильность наших п-в-туннелей, чтобы не случилось коллапса, как на колонии Дзета. На подготовку же скачковых пилотов у нас не хватает технологий. 

**Кларисса** : Каких именно?

 **Дельта** : В первую очередь, у нас нет производства имплантов. Корабли пиратской сборки имеют достаточно индивидуализированные под своих пилотов типы имплантов, которые мы не можем пока повторить. Во вторую очередь, у нас нет и хирургов, умеющих проводить имплантацию с достаточной степенью надежности. Ну и добровольцев «в мыши» тоже нет. 

**Кларисса** : Значит, нам нужен изготовитель имплантов и хирург?

 **Дельта** : Желательно.

 **Кларисса** : А ведь у нас есть кандидат на это. Захваченные корабли в основном принадлежат одному и тому же пиратскому флоту. 

**Амира** : Думаю, мы сможем представить план операции в ближайшее время. Этот мерзавец давно уже у нас в разработке.

 **Кларисса** : Хорошо. Теперь, что у нас с производством для внутреннего потребления и для экспорта?

 **Эллария Висконти-Моррини, советница по биопроизводству** : Производство пищи и сопутствующих товаров уже на достаточном уровне. Есть возможность расширения. Производство одежды имеет странную тенденцию: снижается количество запросов на пошив рубашек, платьев и юбок, но растет спрос на цельные комбинезоны и полукомбинезоны. Также увеличивается количество требований на простые квадратные отрезы и фурнитуру: бусины, шнурки, нитки, краски, бисер и ленты. Дальше. Производство тканей из выращенных в местных условиях льна и хлопка растет. С овцами для шерсти все еще проблемы — крайне низкая скорость увеличения поголовья. Отдельно стоит сказать о производстве шелка из модифицированных куколок шелкопряда. Оно сейчас превышает наши потребности почти в пять раз — шелкопрядам очень понравились новые деревья, так что было отложено значительно больше куколок, чем на контрольных плантациях. Думаю, лишний шелк вполне можно экспортировать. 

**Зулейка Мюррид, советница по финансам колонии** : Да, мы можем забрать себе изрядную часть бетанского рынка ткани. Эта их мода на саронги захватила уже почти всю молодежь, да и взрослые тоже носят, хотя и поверх тонкой одежды.

 **Эллария** : Синтетическое производство тканей, особенно тканей для космических комбинезонов и скафандров биобезопасности, пока еще страдает от недостатка квалифицированного персонала. Но через пару лет должны будут закончить обучение новые группы, так что и здесь ожидается рост. 

**Кларисса** : Что еще?

 **Эллария** : Производство пластика налажено, но едва дает необходимый минимум по обеспечению колонии бытовыми изделиями. Производство стекла пока только в объеме, необходимом биолабораториям. Строительство — самая отстающая отрасль. В первую очередь потому что очень мало специалистов, а во вторую — многие операции требуют большой физической силы, и мы не справляемся. Поэтому пока вопрос решается только закупкой разнообразной техники у других колоний или на Земле. Особо интересно предложение от лабораторий по совершенствованию растений — предлагают выводить определенные породы деревьев в качестве несущих конструкций. Но ждать, пока они вырастут, — невозможно. Ограничиваемся малоэтажной стройкой.

 **Кларисса** : Значит, мы уже вышли из производственного стопора и начинаем расти?

 **Эллария** : Да. В основном мы упираемся только в недостаток квалификации, потому что уже четверть всех работниц на фабриках — новое поколение, родившееся здесь. Но опыт нарастет. 

**Кларисса** : Теперь хотелось бы узнать: что у нас с разработками по вирусу?

 **Амира** : Мне в первую очередь нужно сказать, что без усилий нашей новой коллеги, Алиры Кранис, мы вряд ли смогли бы понять записи покойного Исами Тэнно. Но расшифровка почти завершена, и теперь мы знаем, что причиной инфекции стали опыты покойного главы «Бионекса» с местным вирусом-бактериофагом. Он надеялся, что вирус будет встраиваться в наш геном, не нанося вреда, а дополнительно «вшивая» отдельные гены, привитые на него искусственно. Сейчас мы работаем над вакциной и способами обезвреживания. В записях Тэнно есть еще много интересного, но оно досталось отделам медицины и репродукции, так что они и расскажут.

 **Кларисса** : Хорошо. Их мы тоже выслушаем. Теперь самый щепетильный вопрос: что у нас с финансами?

 **Зулейка** : Как ни странно, но мне еще не приходилось отчитываться о недостатке денег. Основные поступления в бюджет у нас идут от продажи цифровых материалов и записей. Рошана Ройл фактически уже звезда галактического масштаба. При этом она не дает личных концертов в метрополиях, ограничиваясь головидео шоу. Ее записи приносят почти пятнадцать процентов планетарного бюджета, и еще пять — другие поп-группы девушек. Отлично идут записи театральных постановок в стиле эпохи Хэйан. Хотя и не понятно почему, казалось, это будет проектом чисто для внутреннего употребления. Также хорошо продаются видовые VR-фильмы о природе планеты. Нам повезло с климатом — очень мягкий с небольшими зонами умеренного и холодного, а также разнообразный ландшафт и хороший разброс по высотам. Еще — после запуска стерилизационных камер на орбите мы становимся основным поставщиком натуральных тканей лакшери сегмента на Земле и Бете, поскольку на первой уже ничего в больших объемах не выращивается, а на Бете климат и вовсе не позволяет что-то растить открытым способом. Основные статьи расходов же — это содержание флота, закупка лабораторного оборудования для биогенетических разработок и репродуктивных центров, строительная техника. В остальном колония уже вышла на самообеспечение. И, конечно, покупка «мозгов», то есть контракты с гражданством для новых колонисток. 

**Кларисса** : Все прямо в точности как и хотела наша прежняя советница по культуре Яна Гордая — мы являемся ведущим экспортером именно культурных продуктов, несем другим народам красоту и гармонию. Кинтира, я вижу, тебе есть что добавить?

 **Кинтира Дрейк-Наварр, советница по делам молодежи** : О, я хотела сказать, что между заказами на одежду и продажами музыки есть прямая связь — это Рошана Ройл. И тут нет ничего удивительного. У нас сейчас повальное подражание Рошане, а она как раз носит комбинезоны и сверху надевает как накидку несколько кусков ткани, которые расписывает сама. Выглядит, конечно, аляповато, но оригинально. Все девочки хотят себе такие же. А еще у меня есть запрос от нескольких учебных групп на создание собственной планетарной соцсети, где все будут сгруппированы как по увлечениям и роду деятельности, так и по созвездиям, для более оперативного взаимодействия.

 **Кларисса** : Алира, Нацуми, тут нужно и ваше участие. Что скажете?

 **Нацуми Ивасаки, советница по культуре** : Это хорошая мысль. Нам необходимо сетевое сообщество, объединяющее все группы как по возрасту, так и по генетическому происхождению и роду занятий, потому что у нас сейчас происходит активное формирование социальных слоев, которых не было ни в одном историческом периоде ранее. Наши созвездия, например — это и не семья, и не род, и не клан. Но все его члены — генетические сестры, рожденные от одного и того же донора-мужчины. И все это надо как-то учитывать. Поэтому для лучшего учета населения нам действительно будет удобнее сразу по рождении создавать учетную онлайн карточку для каждого ребенка и затем ее заполнять — сначала это будет делать мать или воспитатель яслей созвездия, а затем и сама девушка. Или даже до рождения — на момент формирования зародыша, с полным перечислением произведенных манипуляций с геномом. 

**Алира Кранис, советница по особым вопросам** : Я тоже согласна. Тем более что мы все равно обсуждали возможность создания площадки для обмена информацией между генетическим лабораториями. Можно будет совместить еще и с этим. Плюс мы можем сами контролировать возможность, а точнее невозможность подключения к нашей сети взломщиков из инопланетников. Сейчас они все еще пытаются взломать управление внутрисистемными оборонными спутниками. Пока успех на нашей стороне, но нам необходимо разработать собственную концепцию работы с данными. Новые носители, новые языки программирования, полностью всю структуру.

 **Кларисса** : Значит, так и сделаем. Теперь давайте выслушаем советницу по медицине, нам нужно знать, как далеко продвинулись наши генетические разработки.

 **Ван Мэймей, советница по медицине** : В целом результаты обнадеживающие. Нам удалось совместно с центрами репродукции организовать предварительное генное сканирование всех зародышей перед имплантацией матерям, поэтому сейчас у нас второе и особенно третье поколения девочек рождаются практически без единого наследственного заболевания. Также есть прогресс и с разработкой новых хромосом на основе записей Тэнно, получивших название «конструкто-сомы», внедряющихся в яйцеклетку одновременно с введением отцовского генетического материала. Но тесты пока идут только на лабораторных животных. В планах стоит переделка донорских кариотипов для улучшения признаков с помощью методов генного редактирования. Затем мы с одобрения Советов Созвездий планируем улучшать уже каждый зародыш в отдельности, поскольку женских родов гораздо больше.

 **Кларисса** : Остается надеяться, что фатальных случаев не будет. Вот мы и добрались до Советов Созвездий. Не слишком ли много у нас образовалось разных «советов»? Совет Колонии, Совет Созвездий, Советы Матерей и прочие. Где у нас сейчас проходит линия разделения ответственности?

 **Нацуми Ивасаки** : Думаю, я могу ответить наиболее полно, Кларисса. Минимальной семейной ячейкой стал клан или род — Мать, ее дочери и внучки, если есть. Все носительницы одной женской фамилии подчиняются сообразно возрасту, младшая — старшей. Самая старшая, как правило, мать всех остальных — входит с совещательным голосом в Советы Матерей тех Созвездий, от которых рождены ее младшие. Созвездия, таким образом, управляются Советом Матерей. От каждого созвездия выбирается его глава — Старшая Мать созвездия, женщина, обладающая правом определять, какие семьи будут приняты в созвездие при очередном оплодотворении, так как она отвечает за донорский материал. Это всегда женщина с медико-генетическим образованием. Также все созвездия образуют Совет Созвездий, который участвует в решении вопросов, когда какая семья получает те или иные мужские гаметы. На некоторых парней уже, знаете ли, мода. Еще созвездия можно рассматривать как отдельные компании, контролирующие ту или иную отрасль экономики. Например, Наварры, сестры присутствующей здесь Кинтиры, владеют производством головидео продукции, а СинЛианы почти поголовно учатся либо на художественных курсах, либо на архитектурных. И скорее всего, если мы не будем этому препятствовать, в конечном итоге произойдет полное разделение отраслей по созвездиям в качестве зон влияния.

 **Кларисса** : Будем или не будем, этого не остановить — как на Земле, так и на Бете это все равно произошло, только там семьи, контролирующие то или иное производство, все-таки намного меньше, не так ли, Эллария?

 **Эллария** : Совершенно верно, Кларисса. Мой сын в последней почте писал мне, что «Бифф-текс» уже контролирует на Бете почти треть всего пищевого рынка, а не только биосинтетического мяса. А Моррини весьма небольшая семья — всего одиннадцать человек, если считать со всеми детьми. 

**Нацуми** : Любое Созвездие сейчас — это почти по четыреста-пятьсот человек только носительниц фамилии, не считая их Матерей. Но Матери входят, как правило, в Советы нескольких созвездий сразу.

 **Кан Хонг, советница по воспитанию** : Из этих полутысячи человек половина — младенцы, а еще изрядная доля — несовершеннолетние. Едва десятая часть из них достигла восемнадцати лет. И у нас на самом деле почти четверть всех взрослых занимается именно воспитанием и уходом за детьми. Может, стоит ограничить рождаемость?

 **Кларисса** : В самом начале нашего заседания мы договорились просто не увеличивать количество беременностей. Но, насколько я вижу, поток заявок на рождение детей не только не уменьшается, а растет с каждым годом.

 **Кан Хонг** : А все потому, что молодые девушки предпочитают в восемнадцать-двадцать лет быстро родить одну или двух дочерей, затем отдать младенцев на воспитание в ясли Созвездия и продолжать учебу, либо начинают работать.

 **Кларисса** : Все семьи принимают участие в воспитании детей, ведь это главная задача для нас — продлять жизнь в дальнейшие поколения. Вся работа колонии направлена именно на то, чтобы ваши ясли ни в чем не знали отказа. И мы все, каждая из нас, помним об этом. Давайте на этом завершим основную часть. А после перерыва нам нужно решить, кто будет моей преемницей.

* * *

**16.08.53**

— Что у нас сегодня, Мари?

— Пятый, девятнадцатый, двадцать третий и сорок второй образцы прошли фазу деления и готовы к имплантации, доктор Анжела.

— Значит, вам удалось стабилизировать деление клеток с дополнительной парой хромосом?

— Мы делаем все возможное. Но предсказать фенотипические изменения без подращивания очень сложно. Хотя если смотреть на образцы шимпанзе, которые мы использовали в начале, то получится какой-то средний пол. Впрочем, разработка конструктосом, на основе записей Исами Тэнно, которые не отторгаются клетками на этапе деления зиготы, уже заметно продвинулась.

— Хорошо, я вернусь в Совет Колонии с докладом о вашем успехе. Что по разработке лекарств от «Мужеубийцы»?

— Максимум, что есть сейчас, — удалось сделать препарат, стабилизирующий вирус в клетке, не давая ему реплицироваться, и защищающий клеточную мембрану от разрыва при выходе вируса. Препарат был проверен на специально доставленных с орбиты культурах XY и выглядит интересно. Нужны полноценные тесты на «добровольцах».

— О, этих у нас полно. В порту и на станции только и сплетен, что про доступ в систему определенным кораблям, которые мы якобы «не видим и не можем перехватить».

* * *

**11.11.54**

— Леди Рошана, позвольте вам представить нашего Главу станции Джек-7 Дэнниса Грамидиса, также известного как «Барон». Он давний поклонник вашего творчества.

— _Хм-м-м… благодарю, Майки._

— Так, я не понял, почему она без волос?!

— Глава, вы же не знаете этих ведьм. Сколько уж людей померло, пытаясь их выкрасть с планеты. И как только они не протаскивали на себе свои яды. Сначала на поясе, потом вшитые в одежду, потом вообще в виде украшений. А последние разы прятали в волосах. Поэтому, прежде чем волочь на корабли, их надо раздеть да и срезать волосы, чтоб никаких «подарочков» не было.

— _И ведь все равно не помогло, не так ли, Майки?_

— Да, леди.

— Майки? С какого она называет тебя Майки? Почему она одета и не в наручниках?

— _Потому что, «Барон», мы с Майки пришли к некоторому согласию. И мой режим содержания был изменен._

— Глава, э-э-э… дело в том, что леди предложила нам сделку, и мы не смогли отказаться.

— Сделку?! Что, черт побери, наобещала вам эта сука, что вы притащили ее сюда не связанной? Или она вам что-то дала? Она дала вам всем?! Как вы посмели коснуться ее?! Я же приказывал доставить ее для меня!

— _Не горячитесь, Дэннис. Объектом сделки была вовсе не моя жизнь... или тело._

— Дело в том, что мы обменяли свою жизнь… э-э-э… на вашу. Придержите его!

— Что?! Как?! Да как вы посмели!

— Глава, вы отправили нас на верную смерть. Вы ведь не могли не знать, что оттуда вернуться и прожить хоть сколько-то долго — невозможно. Экипаж последнего корабля, который вернулся к вам, был расстрелян прямо на орбите после выгрузки пленниц. Поэтому мы посчитали обмен вполне равноценным — вы уничтожили нас, мы уничтожим вас.

— _А теперь, Дэннис «Барон» Грамидис, я, Рошана Ройл, именем Совета независимой Колонии Цетаганда, за ваши преступления, а именно: похищения, изнасилования, принуждение к вынашиванию потомства и использование в качестве лабораторных образцов граждан планеты Эта Кита IV, приговариваю вас к смерти._

— Э-э-э… госпожа баронесса, я и представить себе не мог, что вы так ловко можете резать глотки.

— _«Госпожа баронесса»?_

— Ну, у нас, на Джеках, правила простые — если кто грохнул кого, тот потом обязанности покойного и исполняет. А вы же только что лично убили предыдущего главу станции, значит, по нашим законам — вы теперь Глава станции и есть. И я слышал, что в древние времена наследовались подобным образом и титулы, «убивший дракона сам становится драконом», типа того. Значит, вы наследуете ему, и вы теперь «Баронесса». Эта станция теперь ваша, как и все имущество. Закон есть закон, Сделка есть Сделка.

— _Кстати о Сделке. Где здесь лаборатория? Ведь для вас еще нужно синтезировать новую дозу закрепителя. И, Майкл, проследите, чтобы все окрестные капитаны узнали о том, кто здесь новый владелец… владелица._

* * *

**07.01.55**

— А, Алира, тебя-то я и ждала! Проходи, проходи. Чаю будешь? С восточных плантаций привезли, там отличные оказались склоны, очень интересный букет получается.

— Спасибо, Анжела. Разве можно отказаться от чая, выращенного твоими дочерьми? Про него уже пишут стихи. «Кусты на склонах/ Нежным взором согреты/ Солнце восходит».

— Спасибо за стихи. Но я оторвала тебя от обязанностей Главы Колонии по делу. Ведь ты подавала запрос на еще один генетический контракт для себя?

— Да, я надеюсь на положительное решение. Думаю, третья дочь будет для меня последней, возраст все-таки уже не юный. 

— Так вот, наша лаборатория с помощью тех записей Тэнно, которые ты расшифровала, смогла собрать почти полностью генетическую линию самого Исами из тех проб, что у нас остались. Все хромосомы, кроме Y, в полном комплекте. 

— Даже так. Он и в самом деле был гений. А линия… хм-м-м... фертильная?

— Нам нужен доброволец. Только так мы сможем проверить жизнеспособность этой разработки.

— Ради генов Тэнно я готова пожертвовать не одну яйцеклетку, а хоть оба яичника разом!

— Алира, ты говоришь с таким жаром, как будто влюблена в него.

— Анжела, после десяти лет работы с его записями — дневниками, лабораторными журналами, различными документами — я вполне могу сказать, что это был человек необычайного интеллекта. Потрясающие лингвистические способности. И способность к нестандартным решениям. И, конечно, я бы хотела для своих детей такой наследственности.

— Но не все же передается с генами. Многое — результат влияния воспитания и окружающей среды.

— Я хочу попробовать. Кстати, я говорила тебе, что, согласно записям с Земли, его настоящая фамилия Джияджа? Он не чистокровный японец, как выдавал себя. Тэнно — его псевдоним, вторая фамилия, которую он взял, впервые приехав в Японию, в начале своей карьеры. Но откуда он все-таки родом, остается неизвестным. Хотя внешностно — типичный азиат.

— Алира, прости, должна прервать твои восхваления. Есть еще один момент — его геном не включен в список доноров. Но если все пройдет удачно и ребенок родится здоровым, я готова ходатайствовать перед Советом Колонии и Советом Матерей созвездий о включении генома Исами Тэнно-Джияджи в качестве донора для нового созвездия.

* * *

**09.02.55**

— Почему, почему все самое лучшее и интересное достается этой суке Рошане?! Поет так, что ее записи разлетаются по всей галактике! Выглядит как богиня! Даже похищали ее четыре раза! А теперь еще и этот барон ей оставил в наследство все свое баронство! Ненавижу!

— Флер, ну успокойся, что толку с того пиратского баронства, когда она вернется сюда?

— Ты! Лумани! Ты всегда защищаешь ее! И всегда любила ее больше, чем меня! Ненавижу! Тебя, ее, вас всех! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!!!

— Стоять! Что здесь происходит?!

— А-а-а!!! Луми! Я не хотела! Нет! Не-е-е-ет!

— Ты! Брось нож! Сейчас же! Сюда! На помощь! Врача! Убийство!

* * *

**15.08.57**

— Посмотри, какое оно у меня красивое, мое золотце, да? Хорошая детка? Ты у меня хорошая детка?

— Ты же не собираешься всерьез предлагать другим рожать этих бесполых существ, Анжела?

— Почему нет, Мэймей? Мужчин на нашей планете нет и, скорее всего, не будет еще долго — двенадцатый штамм будет работать не меньше двадцати лет в атмосфере и океане, прежде чем очистить ее полностью, и бог знает сколько еще уйдет времени на то, чтобы убедиться в полной безопасности всей планеты от «Мужеубийцы Эты». Эти малыши получают тестостерон, что усиливает их до мужских кондиций, и развиваются сходным образом. А что без органов репродукции, так оно даже и лучше — они будут полностью подконтрольны и лояльны своим матерям. Плюс никаких возможных осложнений типа неконтролируемых выбросов тестостерона и сопутствующих актов агрессии и насилия.

— И как ты называешь этих существ?

— Да пока никак, конкретно этот — «постэмбриональный образец Z-Beta-двенадцать-AV», если по картотеке. И Эви — как личное имя.

— И как ты собираешься регистрировать их? Как своих дочерей? Дочерей Созвездия? Кто будет их воспитывать? Они смогут работать? Они вообще интеллектуально нормальны?

— Ну, Мэймей, созвездия тут точно не причастны. Для создания я использовала только свой генный материал и две пары конструктосом Тэнно, которые, опять же, собирала моя лаборатория. Поэтому да, они останутся моими детьми, и, естественно, я буду нести за них полную ответственность. А интеллект и способность работать придется проверять только по мере подрастания. Пока оно развивается как обычный младенец. Кроме того, если мы сделаем их много сейчас, то к моменту снятия карантина и открытия планеты они уже достигнут возраста, в котором смогут обеспечивать нашу охрану.

— А что с проектом «Близнецы»?

— Девочки подрастают нормально. Те, которые получили КСТ, проявляют чуть более быстрое обучение языкам и в целом лучше реагируют на музыку, а рисунки соответствуют более старшей возрастной группе. А их близнецы демонстрируют обычное поведение сходного возраста, ну, может, чуть более агрессивны.

— Сколько им сейчас?

— Около двух лет.

* * *

**03.05.60**

— Старшая Мать Кети, госпожа советница, добро пожаловать. Благодарю вас, что вы нашли возможность прийти ко мне.

— Рошана, какая у тебя огромная студия, оказывается. Это здесь ты пишешь свои произведения? 

— Да, Старшая Мать. Только сейчас уже не могу писать…

— Просто Ребекка, девочка моя, просто Ребекка, как и раньше. 

— Как раньше уже не будет, вы же знаете.

— Да, Рошана, мы, те, кто здесь с самого начала карантина, очень хорошо это знаем. Почти все мы тогда стали вдовами или сиротами, потеряв отцов, братьев и сыновей. Поэтому и я, и Джамиса, и Анжела — мы все прекрасно понимаем твои чувства. И готовы помочь тебе.

— Да, именно поэтому мы и здесь, Рошана. Ведь ты хочешь о чем-то просить?

— Я не знаю, как это правильно выразить словами. Но мне просто необходимо поделиться хоть с кем-то. Дело в том, что мы с Луми договаривались, что после моего возвращения из турне мы будем вынашивать наших младших дочерей вместе. А теперь я вернулась и узнаю… что… И мне никто не написал! Почему?

— Потому что я как Старшая Мать запретила писать тебе об этом. Твоя миссия в космосе была гораздо важнее этих внутренних проблем созвездия Кети. Ты, узнав об этом, почти наверняка прервала бы свое путешествие и прилетела сюда, пустив прахом столько начинаний всех созвездий, что допустить это было невозможно. А мы только-только начали возвращаться к нормальной экономической жизни и снова вливаться в обмен с другими колониями и Землей.

— Но Ребекка, вы же ее мать! И вы всегда знали, какие отношения нас с Луми связывают! 

— Знала, конечно, и знаю прекрасно. И знаю, что даже после этого можно жить дальше. Сказать себе: «Да, теперь я вдова, и у меня есть дети, о которых должно заботиться». Только так, мы — первое поколение — и перенесли всю тяжесть восстановления колонии после гибели наших любимых. И именно поэтому я и запретила сообщать тебе о смерти Лумани пять лет назад, потому что есть то, о чем должно позаботиться, прежде чем можно будет выразить скорбь.

— Дети… мы так хотели растить их вместе. Анжела, а что сделали с ее яйцеклетками, которые мы сдавали? Мы ведь планировали использовать их.

— Ничего, так и находятся на хранении в банке семьи Ребекки.

— Да, они все еще у меня. Лумани же была моей единственной дочерью, после трех мальчиков. И она успела родить только Халли для созвездия Фенесс. По двум другим велись только переговоры. Собственно, я остаюсь Старшей Кети только из-за них. Когда они будут переданы другим созвездиям, я смогу наконец отойти от дел.

— Анжела, Ребекка, я хочу предложить вам свои возможности для вынашивания. Я хочу стать суро-мамой для дочерей Луми, раз она не может сделать это сама. Ее же, в отличие от Флер, не приговорили к бесплодию.

— Хорошо. Рошана, у меня как советницы по медицине колонии есть к тебе еще одно предложение. Твои контакты на Бете и других колониях позволили нам узнать много нового по генетическим исследованиям. Так вот, у нас ведутся особые разработки, они предполагают создание бесполых людей, имеющих кондиции мужчин, но не несущих Y-хромосому. И нам нужны суро-мамы для таких детей. Могу я предложить тебе еще и такой вариант?

* * *

**08.09.65**

— Мне очень жаль, Алира. Это уже восемнадцатый вариант, но после первичного деления, достигнув стадии морулы, они просто застывают, превращаясь в безжизненный комок клеток. Я была неправа насчет фертильности синтезированных хромосом Джияджи.

— Не вини себя, Анжела. Мы не боги, могущие создавать жизнь мановением руки. Это были хорошие попытки, но они не сработали. Нам остается только законсервировать проект на некоторое время, надеясь, что кто-то из учениц решит эту загадку. А что с «Близнецами»?

— С девочками все довольно хорошо. Самым старшим уже по десять лет. Скоро уже станет понятно, фертильны ли они. А так они выглядят и ведут себя как нормальные дети. И в этом как раз загадка. Почему частично синтезированный геном приживается, а полностью собранный, хотя совершенно такой же — нет? Чего не хватает?

— В древних религиозных сообществах сказали бы, что не хватает души.

* * *

**23.03.69**

— Пришли данные со спутников.

— И что у нас на сегодня?

— Модифицированными вирусными телами покрыто семьдесят процентов площади океана и шестьдесят пять процентов суши. 

— Значит, размножение вируса-антагониста идет медленнее, чем мы рассчитывали?

— Да. Но все равно гораздо быстрее, чем пятнадцать предыдущих вариантов. 

— Есть ли шанс, что к официальному окончанию карантина будет достигнуто полное очищение от вирусных тел?

— Мы работаем над этим. У нас в запасе еще десять лет.

* * *

**23.04.73**

 **Алира Кранис, Глава Совета колонии** : Проект разработки Планетарных Кодексов близится к окончанию. Из основного списка мы уже все разобрали, осталось только выслушать доклад по допуску инопланетных инвестиций и статусов созвездий. Думаю, начнем с созвездий.

 **Надина Гордая-Арно, советница по делам молодежи** : Созвездия все больше выделяются в самостоятельное хозяйствование. Введены в строй ясли и детские группы уже для всех созвездий, поэтому дети, как правило, остаются с матерью только на период до трех-четырех месяцев, а затем передаются в ясли созвездия, где и воспитываются. Созвездие, таким образом, на данный момент представляет собой некий вариант общины, в которой все члены от самого старшего до самого младшего являются друг другу сиблингами, и это помогает снизить конфликтность по модели «родитель-ребенок». Роли психологических «Родителей» исполняют старшие сестры, «Детей» — младшие. Но далеко не все согласны с таким распределением ролей. Есть часть семей, которые отказываются признавать модель созвездий и предпочитают жить совместно кланами — мать, дочери, внучки — все от разных доноров, но от одной старшей женщины семьи. В такой семье старшая Мать, как правило, сидит с младшим поколением, пока ее дочери работают для их обеспечения.

 **Алира** : А как обеспечены в таком случае созвездия?

 **Виктория Беттанкур, советница по производству** : На общем сборе колонии было решено, что созвездия будут основными собственниками земельных и водных площадей, так как их члены являются прямыми наследницами Основателей колонии. Традиционалистские семьи, в основном из экспатов, не желающие принимать уклад созвездий, становятся налогооблагаемым населением, платящим подоходный налог в пользу бюджета Колонии. Созвездия должны будут обеспечивать порядок на своих владениях самостоятельно, подчиняясь Кодексам колонии. И, конечно, основное финансирование созвездий переходит скорее в область инвестиций, не так ли, Джамала?

 **Джамала Хар-Фирро, советница по финансам** : Да, было в общих чертах решено, что пускать инопланетные инвестиции в свое производство нам следует так, чтобы никто не мог перекупить основную долю и контроль ушел бы с нашей планеты на, допустим, Землю. Из истории мы прекрасно понимаем, что скупить на корню конкурентов — особенно пока они малые — вовсе не трудно. Поэтому решено было, что вложения в любые проекты инопланетных представителей не может превышать сорока процентов. Из оставшихся шестидесяти — пятьдесят один процент должен контролироваться любым созвездием, а последние девять могут находиться в свободной продаже, но, опять же, не могут принадлежать инопланетникам...

 **Кинтира Дрейк-Наварр, советница по внешнему влиянию** : Никогда бы не поверила, что скажу такое, — но нам просто сказочно повезло с вирусом и карантином! Вирус вышиб отсюда всех основных держателей любых производств — мужчин, а карантин не позволил им вернуться слишком быстро. А выросшие в изоляции наши девочки теперь не уступят никому своего места. Уж тем более инопланетникам, которые неизменно выглядят в наших новостях как разбойники, похитители и прочее.

 **Джамала** : Спасибо, Кинтира, твои комментарии всегда уместны... Касательно дела — инопланетником при организации бизнеса считается лицо, которое либо не родилось в суверенном пространстве Цетаганды, либо это первое и второе поколение экспатов, переехавших на Цетаганду и получивших или находящихся в стадии получения гражданства. Третьему поколению было решено присваивать гражданство с ограниченными правами, в случае если они не войдут в число созвездий. Дети экспатов, рожденные внутри созвездий, — считаются, разумеется, полноправными гражданами Цетаганды.

 **Шри Ариайзон-Франтц, советница по культуре** : И это решение уже вызывает бурные протесты со стороны переселенок первого и второго поколений — им не нравится, что их фактически назначили «третьим сортом». Заодно дополню, что помимо земельных владений и долей в бизнесе созвездия также являются собственниками авторских прав на произведения искусства, литературы, программное обеспечение и прочее, созданное сестрами созвездия. Все выплаты роялти по ним зачисляются непосредственно в бюджет созвездия-владельца прав. Что, конечно, несколько уменьшает планетарный бюджет Колонии, так как ранее все отчисления шли туда. 

**Алира** : Ну, посмотрим, как все пойдет. До снятия карантина еще пять лет, а там возможно взрывообразное увеличение численности. Нам нужно будет очень аккуратно фильтровать всех желающих переехать сюда. Что у нас с обеспечением безопасности граждан колонии, Хелен?

 **Хелен Завьялова, советница по безопасности** : На военную, полицейскую и спасательную службу решено принимать экспатов, первое и второе поколение исключительно на контрактную службу, организованную по образцу «Иностранного Легиона» в начале двадцать первого века во Франции, со сроком службы не более пяти лет. Но только после проверки личности на отсутствие проблем с законом на прежних планетах и станциях пребывания. На более длительную службу будут избираться исключительно члены созвездий и граждане колонии. Из тех линий, которые сейчас модифицируются на большую выработку тестостерона и, значит, станут довольно мужеподобными.

 **Алира** : Но все это, разумеется, будет претворено в жизнь в том случае, если вакцина пройдет финальные испытания и мы сможем снять карантин и разрешить свободное посещение планеты. В противном случае им так и придется жить в орбитальном пространстве на станциях и кораблях. И, конечно же, к тому моменту следует закончить установку стабилизирующих гормональный цикл имплантов всем, кто старше четырнадцати лет, во избежание неконтролируемых беременностей.

* * *

**01.01.78**

_Куда: Галактический Союз Земных правительств, Бетанский Союз и Независимые Колонии_

_Колония Эта Кита IV на основании многочисленных подтвержденных проб и тестов, с согласия Союза Земных правительств и независимых внеземных колоний объявляет об окончании планетарного карантина и снятия статуса зоны биологической опасности четвертого класса. Гражданам иных планет для посещения требуется разрешающая виза. Подавать документы на получение гражданства могут: женщины — без ограничений, мужчины — только определенных профессий, список требований прилагается. Все мужчины перед первым спуском на планету обязаны сдать генетическую пробу и пройти специальную вакцинацию. В спуске на планету может быть отказано без объяснения причин._

## ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ. ПЛОД

 **21.04.78**

— _Добрый вечер. Рада, что вы пришли на мою скромную вечеринку._

— Рошана, ты, как всегда, очень деликатна. Назвать это мероприятие по случаю занятия тобой должности Главы Колонии скромным — очевидное преуменьшение.

— _Благодарю вас, Джамала. Вы ведь согласитесь остаться в прежней должности?_

— Возможно, еще на какое-то время. Но потом мне все-таки нужно будет уделить время и моему подрастающему поколению. А сейчас тебя, я вижу, уже хочет на пару слов Марния, она занимается делами инопланетников.

— Да, Рошана, позволь поздравить тебя с избранием. С момента заявления твоей кандидатуры ни у кого не было шансов. Ты известна не только каждому на планете, но и среди инопланетников.

— _Для посещения которых мы наконец открылись._

— Но ведь не полностью же. Мужчин-инопланетников мы все равно не собираемся пускать дальше орбитальных станций. Пустить их сейчас сюда — это фактически уничтожить только формирующуюся нашу собственную культуру.

— _Разумеется, Марния, разумеется. Мы планируем как минимум еще лет двадцать-тридцать не допускать взрослых мужчин на планету._

— И все еще остается проблема похищений. После того как ты, Рошана, разобралась с главарем Джека-7, количество упало вдесятеро. Но бог мой, это было двадцать лет назад. Уже подросло новое поколение отчаянных голов, готовых за красивой девушкой лезть хоть черту в пасть. А из-за нашей культурной экспансии во всей галактике бытует мнение, что тут у нас только беззащитные красавицы, которые только и ждут похищения.

— Не стоит так паниковать, Марния. Как советница по делам молодежи, я могу сказать, что наши красотки в общем-то практически все зубасты. Обучение ножевому бою идет чуть ли не с пяти лет, и к тому моменту, когда их пытаются похитить, они уже умеют очень многое, а главное, не боятся делать это. И ведь это тоже благодаря тебе, Рошана. 

— _Спасибо, Надина. Но это не потребовало от меня ничего особенного — меня учила мать, а она была известной актрисой. И жила не в таком защищенном обществе, как наше. Да и вы знаете, как это помогло мне в дальнейшем._

— Да, Рошана, конечно, было забавно, когда «пиратская» копия нашей продукции делалась на принадлежащей тебе пиратской же станции. С другой стороны, она позволила увеличить наше проникновение даже туда, где было введено предварительное цензурирование. Кстати, хочу рассказать тебе о предложении моего департамента культуры по поводу паттернов воспитания.

— _Если только в общих чертах, Шри, другие гости ждут._

— Так вот, гемов-мальчиков предполагается воспитывать по кодексу бусидо, а девочкам предлагать различные роли, сходные с образами греческих богинь. Гера — жена, заботящаяся о муже, но и контролирующая и наказывающая его; Деметра — мать, рождающая детей, воспитывающая и кормящая; Афродита — любовница, дарящая чувственное наслаждение; Артемида — девственная охотница и исследовательница; Афина — покровительница ремесел и искусства, воплощение мудрости; и, наконец, Персефона — богиня посмертного мира, принимающая под свой кров всех ушедших.

— Шри Арайзон, мы с удовольствием выслушаем твои мифы и сказки послезавтра, на ежегодном собрании. А теперь будь добра, уступи Рошану нам, старым грымзам.

— _Госпожа Алира, доктор Анжела, я в полном вашем распоряжении._

— У меня есть две новости по поводу нашего центра «Райский Сад». Первая получше — в отделении оплодотворения начали выживать зиготы с мужским кариотипом, и мы намерены начать предлагать заключение контрактов на рождение сыновей. Вторая похуже — у нас заканчивается донорский генетический материал. Мы будем заказывать с других планет новый банк или пустим в рост проект по развитию сыновей созвездий? 

— _Действительно сложный выбор, доктор Анжела. А что скажете вы, Алира? Вы ведь возглавляли Совет до меня._

— Слава богу, теперь это не моя головная боль. Если бы я хоть немного представляла себе, каково волочь и пинать всю Колонию, я бы ни за что не согласилась принять ее от Клариссы. 

— _Но без вас мы бы никогда не смогли расшифровать записи Тэнно и еще сто лет сидели бы в карантине. Да и генетические разработки тоже бы так сильно не продвинулись. Вся Колония благодарна вам._

— Кстати о генетических разработках, Рошана.

— _Слушаю вас, Кудия._

— Хоть я и возглавляю департамент генетических исследований всего пару месяцев, я вижу накопившиеся там проблемы. Для начала нам необходимо протестировать каждую Х-хромосому изолированно. Аутосомы и конструктные хромосомы мы тестируем на бесполых агрегаторах, ба, но, когда наступает стадия роста у девочек, признаки разных Х-хромосом перемешиваются и статистика начинает выдавать больший процент ошибок. В общем, нам нужны носители изолированных Х-хромосом. То есть мужчины. 46XY. И, я думаю, следует сначала проверить одно-два, а в идеале три поколения на изолированных Х-хромосомах, прежде чем ставить им хаут-геном.

— _Но как вы намерены тестировать их? Как вы выберете лучших Y-носителей? Ведь это дети._

— Разумеется, никто не убивает младенцев. Все тестирование проводится еще на этапе гаметного отбора. Поймите, до того, как происходит собственно зачатие, все гаметы проходят тщательную проверку и несущие потенциально опасные гены отбраковываются. А уничтожение некондиционных сперматозоидов совершенно нормально, они и так гибнут миллионами при естественном зачатии. В нашем случае они даже в большем количестве выживут, поскольку в норме от одной дозы семенного материала рождается один, максимум два-три ребенка в случае многоплодной беременности, а при ЭКО — сотни тысяч.

— _Ну хорошо, Кудия, мы разберем это на будущей встрече. У вас есть что добавить, доктор Анжела?_

— Моя заместительница, доктор Ван-Дорохова Фен-эр, тоже хочет вас поздравить. 

— Добрый вечер, Глава Совета. Я хочу вам выразить самые искренние поздравления от Старшей Матери и Консорта моего созвездия, поскольку они обе не могут присутствовать здесь сегодня.

— _Передайте и им мою признательность, доктор Ван-Дорохова. Как они теперь разделяют свои обязанности?_

— О! В конечном итоге было решено, что Старшая Мать займется вопросами генетических контрактов и их исполнения, а также будет контролировать рост и развитие детей. А Консорт будет заниматься остальной организационной работой, обеспечением ресурсами как сестер, так и производства, и продвижением продукции вовне.

— _Хорошо. С продукцией, я так понимаю, особо проблем нет?_

— С производством нет, а вот с охраной и доставкой очень даже есть. Да вот, спросите у Хелен.

— _Добрый вечер, Хелен. Как ваша матушка, госпожа Завьялова?_

— Получше, спасибо. А вы обсуждаете безопасность наших поставок?

— _Да, Колония же зависит от них. Как сейчас работает охранная служба?_

— Формирование вооруженных сил сейчас в начальной стадии. Они, увы, получаются очень скромными. И состоят в основном из девушек, прошедших тестостероновую коррекцию, ну и бесполых. Бесполые, правда, мало агрессивны, зато их легче обучить космическому бою, так как они не ассоциируют корабли с людьми и рассматривают бой как вид логической игры, вроде шахмат.

— _Наши бесполые, они такие странные. Я сама родила двоих, после своих трех и двух дочек Лумани Кети. И они ну совсем странные. Мы не слишком перегибаем с генетическими коррекциями, доктор Анжела?_

— Ну, на мой взгляд, это мелочи. Есть еще одна проблема с заказом нового донорского материала. Дело в том, что созвездия сейчас формируются вокруг одного кариотипа, который изучен и отредактирован очень хорошо. С инородным материалом могут быть привнесены новые мутации, и никто нам не гарантирует, что они не будут инфицированы какой-то новой болезнью. И еще нецелесообразна замена доноров по экономическим причинам, поскольку созвездия — это самостоятельно хозяйствующие субъекты. Если мы введем в геном новые кариотипы, значит, старые созвездия будут расформировываться по мере старения их сестер, а новые опять делить между собой зоны влияния. Сейчас система работает, но такая замена может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям, потому что сейчас мы фактически штампуем новых сестер с заданными характеристиками. Конечно, влияние воспитания и окружающей среды велико и направляет генные задатки в нужные русла, при этом влияние отцовского кариотипа оказывает решающую роль при выборе созвездия для дочерей у Матерей. 

_— Я примерно поняла проблему. И буду думать над этим. Как у нас идет проект «Близнецы»?_

— Мы решили их воспитывать по двум стандартам. Те, которые получают конструктные хромосомы, становятся старшими, хаутами, а вторые — чистые — гемами. Первая задача хаутов — это создавать жизнь, создавать этот мир, охранять его и его многообразие, его красоту. Задача гемов же — распространять жизнь, продлевать и, если это необходимо, исправлять ее. Отсекать больные и загнившие ветви древа жизни, тщательно пестуемого хаутами.

* * *

**14.12.79**

— Мама, а почему у нас с Камиллой разные фамилии, если у нас одна мать и один донор?

— Потому что вы близнецовая пара, хаут и гем.

— А что такое хаут и гем?

— Слово «хаут» происходит из французского языка и означает «высший, высокий или лучший», а «гем» — это уже слово из латыни, и является сокращением от «gemini», то есть «близнец».

— Все равно не понятно…

— Смотри, все дети созвездия, зачинаются из одной материнской яйцеклетки и одной донорской гаметы. Но как только получившаяся зигота делится пополам, две получившиеся клетки разводят. Одна из них получает дополнительный набор хромосом под названием «конструктосома Тэнно». Этот ребенок будет старшим, получит фамилию отца-донора и войдет в его созвездие. Как ты, хаут Джералин Ронд. Второй же, который не получит хаутских генов в полном объеме, остается контрольным образцом, будет носить фамилию матери, как твоя сестра гем Камилла Астиво. Поэтому созвездий хаутов всего тысяча с небольшим, по числу доноров-отцов, а родов гемов более полутора миллионов, по числу женских линий, участвующих в проекте.

* * *

**10.07.80**

— Как меня бесит это их «Согласно Планетарным Кодексам Цетаганды, каждое организуемое предприятие должно получить опеку одного из cозвездий»! Знаешь, что такое — эта самая опека? Это значит, что пятьдесят один процент акций компании фактически принадлежит им! При том, что вносим инвестиции и всю работу делаем как раз мы, а они только предоставляют право работать на их планете, загребая большую часть прибыли. Чертовы бабы!

— Не кипятись ты так, Сандро, сумма же выплат созвездию фиксированная.

— На первые тридцать лет, Карл! А дальше, вон там, смотри параграф — «возможен пересмотр суммы выплат за опеку по результатам аудита». И как ты думаешь, они ее уменьшат?

— При этом помимо права работать они предоставляют площади, изрядную долю ресурсов, если надо, специалистов. Плюс освобождение от налогов и крайне либеральное законодательство в области биогенетических разработок по сравнению с Землей и Бетой. Думаю, нам все-таки стоит попробовать открыть хотя бы дочерний филиал «Наруло и Эстанидес Фитоген лимитед» и посмотреть, как пойдет.

* * *

**23.03.81**

— Придется признать, что нам необходимы собственные войска для защиты как планетарного пространства, так и орбитальных станций. Уже четыре похищения в этом месяце — слишком много. Мы не можем позволить себе терять наших драгоценных дочерей-хаутов. Да и бесполым тоже небезопасно покидать планету. Все-таки они скорее большие дети, чем взрослые дееспособные люди.

— Мы можем предложить гем-девушкам рожать сыновей без хаутских генов, но с некоторыми усилениями именно тестостеронозависимых качеств.

— Тогда нам надо разработать кодекс поведения таких детей. Они должны быть безопасны для нас.

— Цепные псы?

— Да.

* * *

**30.04.85**

— Нам нужно будет организовать отсев самых агрессивных и жизнестойких наверх, а самых слабых — вниз. Какие есть предложения?

— Думаю, проверенная веками строгая иерархичность с обязательным следованием различным кодексам и нетерпимостью к ошибкам будет достаточно эффективна. При этом следует направить их агрессивность на внешнюю экспансию с тем, чтобы они не покушались на власть созвездий. Тех, кто будет пытаться узурпировать наши права, — лишать доступа на выборку в селективный план. Но слишком хороших, при этом нужных и полезных можно будет контролировать, назначая им личного куратора из хаутов. 

— Как тогда будет куратор взаимодействовать со своим подопечным? 

— Через институт брака. Не зря же мы его восстанавливаем у гемов? Куратор-хаут будет ему «трофейной женой». Но фактически его клан будет принадлежать ей, поскольку хаут — выше любого гема, в том числе и гем-женщин. Хаут-жена станет высшей в иерархии клана, потеснив даже Старшую Мать. Если, конечно, эта Мать сама не является хаутом.

* * *

**12.06.86**

— Добрый вечер, господин Наруло, господин Эстанидес.

— Здравствуйте, госпожа офицер.

— С сожалением должна сообщить вам, господин Сандро Эстанидес, что ваша генетическая проба дала положительный ответ, поэтому допустить вас до вакцинации мы не можем. Как следствие, вам может быть оформлена только частичная иммиграционная виза, разрешающая посещение орбитального пространства Эта Кита IV и ее станций, но без спуска на планету. Господин Карл Наруло, ваша генетическая проба дала отрицательную реакцию, вы допущены до вакцинации. Если после вакцинации ваша повторная проба останется отрицательной, вам будет предоставлена виза первой категории, разрешающая спуск на планету.

* * *

**03.11.88**

— Алекс, Бланка, у вас есть десять минут на общение. После чего мы отбываем.

— Спасибо, матушка Агнесса.

— Алекс, не беспокойся обо мне. Я тебе напишу сразу же, как мы спустимся на планету. И потом тоже буду писать. Ведь интернет внутри системы поддерживается постоянно. Это даже я знаю! А если они не разрешат тебе спускаться, то я поднимусь обратно сюда, и потом мы улетим обратно на Бету! Я не хочу расставаться с тобой, особенно после гибели мамы и папы…

— Тише, тише, сестренка. Это я должен убеждать тебя, что никогда не покину. Но мы с тобой были усыновлены Агнессой Дегтярь, поэтому мы сейчас фактически ее дети. И, значит, без ее согласия не можем покинуть как планету, так и систему. В конце концов нам с тобой только пятнадцать и тринадцать. Ты должна идти. Устройся там хорошо и никому из других детей леди не позволяй обижать себя. Я никуда отсюда не улечу, обещаю. Даже если они не разрешат мне спуск на планету.

* * *

**22.02.89**

— Итак, третий курс, давайте подведем результаты. Кто мне расскажет, какой у нас, с точки зрения жителя иной планеты, социальный строй? Линала?

— Геронтократия. Все принадлежит и управляется самыми старшими членами семьи.

— Арина?

— Матриархат? Потому что все представители высшей власти — женщины.

— Ларси?

— Общинный строй? Созвездие — это в первую очередь община, всем членам которой на равных правах принадлежит вся собственность этого созвездия. Или клановый строй, для гемов — у них все подчинение идет более жесткое: Старшая Мать, ее супруг, если есть — его вторая и третья жены, затем дочери и их супруги, потом внуки. Сыновья Старшей матери подчиняются непосредственно ей до заключения брака, затем Старшей матери той семьи, куда переходят.

* * *

**06.01.90**

— С Земли приходит большое количество запросов на гражданство. У них разгорается война между Паназиатским Китаем и Срединной Африкой. Пока в стадии взаимных угроз, но весьма велика вероятность и нового применения ядерного оружия. У нас есть проблемы с количеством поступающих беженцев. Необходимо их всех разместить, обеспечить питанием и приставить к какой-то работе.

— Нам к этому не привыкать. Каждый год одно и то же.

* * *

**23.03.90**

— Эти бесполые малыши выросли интеллектуально нормальными людьми, причем им оказались трудны для понимания некоторые социальные конструкции — агрессия, насилие, ревность. Они добры, послушны, исполнительны. Но неинициативны и неамбициозны. Практически идеальные слуги.

— И много запросов на их рождение?

— Примерно десятая часть от всех. Многие хотят таких помощников в семьи.

— А это не будет формой рабства?

— Сложно сказать. Во всяком случае они приравнены в правах к тем, от кого рождены. И будут защищаться службами опек на общих основаниях, как и другие дети.

* * *

**11.05.95**

— Господин Сокубэй Мицуи, я должна поблагодарить вас за урок столь тонкой и изящной чайной церемонии.

— Госпожа Ройл, наша семья хотела бы основать на Цетаганде свое представительство и, возможно, принять участие в общественной жизни этой Независимой Колонии. 

— Как клан? Или как экспаты?

— В идеале — как созвездие.

— Боюсь, что для основания нового созвездия моего влияния никак не хватит. Я всего лишь выражаю голоса остальных граждан нашей колонии. Мое личное мнение тут никакого значения не имеет. Если Совет Консортов согласится, то возможен и такой вариант, если нет, то увы.

— Может, все же есть возможность?

— Поймите, созвездия — это нечто большее, чем клан или семья. Это общество нового типа. И вы, как клан, ведущий свое происхождение с Земли, никоим образом не можете знать все тонкости. Как я не могу знать все тонкости настоящей японской чайной церемонии. Единственный вариант, который мне видится возможным, уважаемый господин Мицуи, для основания созвездия с вашей фамилией и генной линией — если вы пришлете сюда либо мужской донорский материал, либо мальчика и несколько девочек возрастом до пяти лет которые будут воспитываться в созвездиях и затем станут генетической основой новых членов созвездия. А как ваши наследники — примут на себя бремя управления всем, что вы пожелаете им передать.

— То есть взрослые войти в созвездие не могут?

— К сожалению, в созвездии можно только родиться. Даже я, родившись в год начала Карантина, не являюсь членом созвездий — потому что они ведут свои родословные от строго определенных доноров. 

— Прошу меня простить, что занял столь много времени, госпожа Глава Совета. Ваши слова совершенно бесценны. Мне нужно посовещаться с моей семьей. Затем я вернусь с их решением.

* * *

**22.04.98**

— Я, Рошана Ройл, четвертая Глава Совета Колонии передаю полномочия Совета Колонии Эта Кита IV и свои полномочия и обязанности как его Главы новообразованному Совету Консортов Цетаганды, и его Главе — Планетарному Консорту Вайноре Уолтон-Ланхай, первой в этой должности.

* * *

**16.02.99**

— Так как первое, на что смотрят, — это лицо, молодые люди, то знаки различия между званиями будут наноситься именно туда. Кроме того, это позволит вам в некотором роде сохранять анонимность — видя грим, другие будут понимать, что общаются не с человеком лично, но с представителем Государства. Какие-то вопросы, господин Дегтярь?

— Варианты дизайна у вас подготовлены? И чем будем наносить? Татуировки, мне кажется, будут слишком навязчивы — маловероятно, что кто-то хочет всю жизнь быть на одной службе, да и видеть ее напоминание во время отдыха тоже не хотелось бы.

— Да, варианты есть, но пока первичные. А рисовать лучше театральным гримом — его у нас производится в избытке, все-таки на наши постановки прилетают миллионы поклонников. Он стойкий, не въедается в кожу, нетоксичный. Смывается только специальными средствами, так что случайно руками стереть не получится, и от пота не поплывет.

* * *

**05.09.100**

— В проект «Высший геном» будем брать только четвертое поколение граждан, как наиболее очищенных от генетических заболеваний. Соответственно, все, кто будут рождаться здесь без генокоррекции или прибывать на планету извне, — первое поколение; дочери тех, кому удастся оплатить ЭКО с гаметой созвездия, станут вторым поколением — гемами; дальше тестовый период, и четвертое поколение уже может быть предложено в отборе на хаут-геном.

* * *

**24.04.102**

 **Хаут Овидия, Консорт Созвездия Фирро, Протектор инопланетных дел:** Это внутренние дела Цетаганды. И мы не станем разглашать это чужакам. Хаут-геном, высшая ценность нашей планеты, не должен быть осквернен сальными домыслами бетанских и земных журналистов. Я, Консорт Созвездия Фирро, голосую за снятие колониального статуса и образование нового строя.

 **Хаут Сафия, Консорт Созвездия Ломин, Протектор медицины:** Я также согласна с тем, что не следует делать достоянием общественности, и особенно инопланетников, знание о том, как сильно мы продвинулись в совершенствовании нашей наследственности. И мне кажется кощунственным выставлять напоказ особенности нашего подхода к увеличению популяции. Небеса знают, как могут превратно понять суть генетических контрактов непосвященные, да еще с моралью, извращенной патриархальностью. Они не могут и не должны знать, что каждый сын любого Созвездия — это произведение генетического искусства, рождение которого потребовало от нас множества ресурсов. Я голосую за закрытие нашей внутренней структуры от инопланетных наблюдателей.

 **Вайнора Уолтон-Ланхай, Планетарный Консорт:** Значит, по этому вопросу у нас разногласий нет? Нет. Хорошо. Тогда следующий пункт повестки дня: кто станет нашим посредником между расой хаутов и прочими? Кто станет Императором?

 **Зила, Старшая Мать Созвездия Хантор, Протектор биопроизводства:** Для начала нам стоит определиться, какими будут обязанности Императора. 

**Хаут Оливия, Консорт Созвездия Ланхай, Протектор репродукции:** В первую очередь он будет связующим звеном между хаутами и гемами, которым нужен сильный лидер, чтобы направлять их экспансионистскую агрессию. Затем он должен иметь представление о генетике хаутов и хорошо понимать суть генетических контрактов. Еще ему нужно иметь гибкий и в то же время логичный ум, чтобы стать в спорах между мужчинами-хаутами, а также между родами гемов и теми, кто не участвует в генетических проектах, Судьей высшей инстанции. Дела женщин, как хаутов, так и гемов, по-прежнему будут разбираться только судом Совета Консортов.

 **Жаника, Старшая Мать Созвездия Эфириал, Протектор генетических разработок:** Есть предложение воспользоваться той «хромосомой Тэнно», которую мы синтезировали на основе генетического материала первого Главы колонии и которая на самом деле полностью искусственная, поскольку представляет собой лабораторный конструкт, собранный помолекульно. А остальные генетические конструкции взять лучшие от всех Созвездий. Таким образом, ребенок получится родственный всем, но при этом абсолютно уникальный по своей сути. И нужно выбрать женщину, чья яйцеклетка станет материнской для такого ребенка, так как мы все еще не можем запустить процесс развития жизни без женского овариального материала.

* * *

**18.03.104**

— Почему плата за картину, написанную тобой, приходит созвездию? Потому что ты часть созвездия. Как разделить тебя и его? Как ты сосчитаешь, сколько в картине от тебя, а сколько от других членов созвездия? Да, картина написана тобой. Но краски смешаны аппаратом, управляемым одной сестрой, бумага выделана на аппарате другой сестры. Комната, в которой ты ее писала, — построена бригадой сестер. Да и сколько в самой тебе — тебя, а сколько — влияния других сестер? В какой процент ты оценишь яйцеклетку, от которой ты появилась? Сколько следует заплатить процентов команде медиков и генетиков лаборатории, произведших оплодотворение твоей яйцеклетки? Какова доля той сестры, что выносила ее? Во что ты оценишь работу сестер, выходивших тебя-младенца? Что следует отдать воспитателям и учителям? Наконец, что стоит работа сестер, готовящих твою еду и шьющих твою одежду? Пойми, все связаны со всеми, и картина — это результат работы не только твоих рук, но и всего созвездия в целом.

* * *

**09.05.105**

— У нас получилось, получилось! Этот образец нормально формируется.

— Он готов к имплантации?

— Да, и сделать это нужно срочно. Вероятно, он не перенесет заморозки. Во всяком случае, мы так рисковать не хотим.

— Хорошо, и кто в таком случае станет матерью нашего будущего?

— Кандидатура суро-матери уже утверждена Советом Консортов.

* * *

**30.01.106**

 **Вайнора Уолтон-Ланхай, Планетарный Консорт:** Конфликт на Земле перешел в острую фазу. Африканский консорциум нанес ядерные удары по южному побережью Китая и восточным областям Австралии. Старый свет в ответ атаковал северные территории Сахарской Технократии. Наше посольство эвакуировалось на орбитальную станцию и пока остается в Солнечной системе. Оно буквально завалено просьбами о предоставлении убежища. Какие будут предложения, сёстры?

 **Хаут Донива, Протектор иммиграции:** Сможем ли мы принять всех, Вайнора? К нам и так каждый год прилетает по сотне-полторы тысяч беженок. Как разместить все три миллиарда населения Китая, Австралии и Старого Света? У нас и так проблемы с обеспечением жильем и питанием тех, кто уже прибыл.

 **Зила, Протектор биопроизводства:** Не соглашусь с вами, хаут Донива, поскольку планета освоена далеко не полностью, мы можем отвести под размещение беженцев холодный южный континент, в умеренном климате. И предоставить им самим добывать себе пропитание, выдав сельскохозяйственный инвентарь. Поделим на поселки, поставив во главе наших девочек из гемов или хаутов, и будем ассимилировать понемногу.

 **Хаут Оливия, Протектор репродукции:** Но там же валом мужчин. Как контролировать их? Тем более таких диких, воспитанных в земном сексизме?

 **Протектор иммиграции:** Отказывать, что еще? 

**Гем Ариана Ронделл, Протектор инопланетных дел:** Можно подумать, их это остановит. Даже во время Карантина лезли сюда как мухи на мёд.

 **Гем Джанна Ли, Протектор биобезопасности:** Вообще-то у нас есть вариант. Правда, он никому не понравится. Мы можем обратно распылить «Мужеубийцу», рабочий штамм собрать недолго. Но при этом мы потеряем и всех своих выстраданных мальчиков.

 **Планетарный Консорт:** Да и на еще сотню лет карантина никто не подпишется. А у нас есть что-то помягче? Мы же сейчас вакцинируем всех официально прибывающих. Может, вместе с вакциной ставить и дополнительные материалы? Активирующиеся, допустим, в случае пропуска ревакцинации через год.

 **Хаут Сафия, Протектор медицины:** И ты считаешь это более этичным?

 **Протектор иммиграции:** Ну не можем же мы просто тупо расстреливать все корабли беженцев прямо при переходе через п-в-тоннель? Выбор идет из сплошь неэтичных вариантов. Думаю, отсидеться на нашей стороне тоннеля мы не сможем. Да и не такой уж большой поток к нам. На Марс, Бету, Верван и Новую Надежду гораздо больше. У них же нет проблем с инфекциями. Стерильные миры, что делать.

 **Жаника, Протектор генетики:** Значит, по итогу в посольство отправим циркуляр с указаниями отбирать для нас по возможности ученых биологической, медицинской и генетической направленности из мужчин, а также с согласием принять всех женщин, готовых переехать к нам, независимо от уровня образования. Аналогично тому, как мы пускали сюда в первые годы по окончании карантина.

 **Планетарный Консорт:** И последнее, надо через посольство уведомить Союз Земли и Независимых Колоний о прекращении нашей поддержки по определенным договорам. Особенно касающихся стандартов биобезопасности. И нашего отказа от колониального статуса. Пока у них там свара, надо нам позаботиться о себе самим.

* * *

**17.04.107**

— На Цетаганде высшая ценность — это жизнь, и наиболее ценны те, кто может эту жизнь продлить в следующее поколение. Поэтому дочери созвездий гораздо более ценны, чем сыновья, хотя последних меньше. Хауты-сыновья созвездий — это в первую очередь хранители пары XY-хромосом, вокруг которой формируется созвездие. Гемы-мужчины — это основные исполнители верхнего звена, поскольку рождаются в большем количестве именно для того, чтобы обеспечить большее разнообразие выбора хаутам, а также выполнять функции, которые женщины не хотят брать на себя или не могут по физиологическим причинам. А именно: военное дело, полицейская служба, в основном по задержаниям, и силовые виды работ, такие как строительство, горная разработка и тому подобное. В общем все то, что в конечном итоге не удалось оцифровать и переложить на роботов и биоконструкты.

* * *

**10.11.108**

— Хаут Джералин, добро пожаловать в наш дом.

— Рада видеть вас, гем Фиодра. Вы уже подготовили мое жилище?

— Безусловно, хаут Джералин. Сегодня мы предлагаем вам остановиться в городском доме, а завтра можно будет осмотреть наши владения и выбрать дом по вашему вкусу.

— Хорошо. Мои ба должны находиться при мне круглосуточно, поэтому они также должны быть обеспечены комнатами по соседству.

— Как пожелаете, хаут Джералин.

— Кстати, а почему не присутствует гем Ланир, которому я назначена в супруги?

— Он вынужден разбираться с делами, хаут. На производстве произошел какой-то сбой, требующий его непосредственного присутствия. Но, конечно, как только он вернется — немедленно посетит вас и принесет все положенные клятвы. Церемония бракосочетания, как вы и хотели, назначена на сегодняшний вечер.

— Ваше производство, гем Фиодра, выросло в шесть раз за последние пять лет. Это очень интересно моему созвездию. Поэтому вас было решено принять под крыло более высокой опеки, нежели обычно.

— Мы понимаем, насколько это полезно для нашего дела.

* * *

**23.12.108**

— Лежите, лежите, Алекс. Вам еще рано вставать.

— Кхе-кхе… кхарх… что со кх... со мной?

— Ожоговая болезнь. Вы получили ожог спины и задней поверхности конечностей третьей степени при взрыве в лаборатории. Но мы сделали все возможное для вас, так что через пару месяцев вы уже будете здоровы.

— Пару месяцев? Разве можно так быстро?

— О! Мы лечим вас по новому протоколу для гемов и имеем весьма форсированную реакцию. Хотя вы не гем. Правда, это мы выяснили несколько позже начала лечения. Нам вас доставили как сына гема Агнессы Дегтярь. Но как вы можете быть ее сыном? Гемов-мужчин мы начали конструировать только лет двадцать назад, а вы гораздо старше.

— Я, кха, приемный.

— Вот оно что. Надо будет сообщить созвездиям, а то они сейчас решают, как вас наградить.

— За что? Я делал свою работу.

— Тем не менее вы спасли наших дочерей и огромное количество сыновей.

— Там не было мальчиков.

— Те шесть контейнеров, которые вы вынесли в руках, содержали готовые к имплантации зиготы хаутов-мужчин второго поколения для почти четырехсот созвездий.

* * *

**07.02.109**

— Гем Фиодра, ты предала все то, на чем стоит наше государство, предала женщин своей семьи, предала даже слуг семьи! И ты должна понести наказание. Я вижу, ты все-таки продолжаешь носить свой нож-кайкэн, который тебе дала Мать Судайри, принимая в семью. Скажи мне, для чего служит кайкэн?!

— «Отсекать гнилые ветви, пока они не повредили дерево». Но я не могу, хаут Джералин! Он мой единственный ребенок!

— Он не ребенок, гем Фиодра. Он взрослый мужчина, имеющий трех жен и четырех детей! И все они, по твоему недосмотру, получат несмываемую метку в личное дело о том, что они — дети насильника и мучителя, которого пришлось умертвить, как бешеного зверя. Причем вся мужская линия понесет наказание — они будут острижены и отправлены на военную службу рядовыми как можно дальше от планеты. Девочкам же будет трудно пройти контроль для дальнейшего рождения детей своей линии. И все из-за твоего попустительства, гем Фиодра! Во сколько лет он впервые выказал такие вспышки агрессии?

— В девять. 

— Почему ты не прекратила это сразу? Ты должна была остричь его своим кайкэном и отправить в учение. Хороший наставник, строгое обучение согласно воинскому кодексу и годы службы в армии или полиции привили бы ему положенные сдерживающие императивы.

— Я не могла отпустить его от себя. Роды были очень трудными, и мне сказали, что больше я не смогу вынашивать детей. Как я могла отдать его? Я скрыла от мужа, что у него бывают такие приступы агрессии, а потом гем Кантир погиб, так рано и бессмысленно, и мой сын стал Главой семьи.

* * *

**16.08.109**

— Мы ведем нашу передачу из офиса Протектора по социальным взаимодействиям, и я, ваша бессменная ведущая Эвелина Линарр, сегодня выясню для вас, мои уважаемые зрители, всю внутреннюю подоплеку предстоящих социальных изменений в Колонии Эта Кита IV! Уважаемая хаут Авиза Доно-Роденс, расскажите нам немного подробностей, прошу вас.

— Добрый день, госпожа Линарр, уважаемые зрители. Основные законы по социальной стратификации поданы на рассмотрение в Совет Консортов. Общий принцип такой: чем выше класс генетической коррекции, тем больше обязанностей по социальному служению накладывается на человека. Таким образом, третье сословие, не имеющее генетических коррекций, является самым большим по численности и становится основной налогооблагаемой базой будущей Империи. Для них полностью открыто любое обучение и карьера, кроме социального и государственного управления. Самые выдающиеся из них могут быть приняты в гем-кланы, являющиеся вторым сословием и которые формируются из детей проекта «Близнецы», получивших корректированный геном, но без хаут-генов. Члены гем-кланов являются военнообязанными и служат в войсках, полиции, либо особых службах не менее пяти лет. Эти кланы находятся под частичным управлением и содержанием созвездий, в которые входят их сестры-хауты. Геном самых лучших из гемов будет рассматриваться на включение в генный банк «Райского Сада». Хауты при этом становятся самым зарегулированным первым сословием, фактически являясь воплощением всех лучших качеств, и выполняют все социально значимые и необходимые функции — управление высшего звена, финансовое управление, научная деятельность, культурно-просветительская и эстрадная карьеры. Хауты находятся на полном содержании созвездий как их неотъемлемая часть. Созвездия являются владельцами основных земельных, водных и иных ресурсов на правах потомков Основателей колонии, а также владельцами авторских прав и патентов на любые разработки хаутов созвездия. Созвездия являются самообеспечивающимися структурами.

— А как они будут общаться между собой?

— Для взаимодействия созвездий с гем-кланами и наиболее выдающимися третьими разработан институт опеки. Она включает несколько уровней. Финансовая — созвездие оплачивает работу того или иного гема или третьего, либо их организаций, получая авторские права на результат деятельности, либо доли от прибыли в производстве. Служебная — созвездие берет на себя все расходы по воспитанию и обучению способных детей из гемов и третьих, а они в дальнейшем работают на службе созвездию, опять же с полным либо частичным содержанием. И, наконец, Материнская, которая касается в основном женщин. Когда женщина-гем или третья вынашивает ребенка-хаута или ба для созвездия или осуществляет его вскармливание грудным молоком, она получает полное содержание на время беременности либо лактации и протекцию созвездия в дальнейшем.

— Что же будет происходить в случае конфликтов интересов между сословиями?

— Взаимоотношения между третьими, а также третьими и другими сословиями регулируются гражданскими службами, с правом апелляции к суду Совета Консортов. Взаимоотношения между кланами гемов — как одного созвездия, так и разных — регулируются ими самостоятельно либо с апелляцией к их созвездиям. Взаимоотношения между созвездиями регулируются ими самими. В случае, если при урегулировании взаимоотношений гем-кланов или созвездий страдает гражданское население, это становится предметом расследования со стороны суда Совета Консортов.

— Но тогда получается, что каким бы гениальным ни был представитель третьего сословия, ему никогда не войти в элиту колонии — созвездие хаутов. Как же будет стимулироваться желание третьих работать на благо колонии? Вот, например, небезызвестный случай с представителем как раз третьего сословия, и более того, урожденным инопланетником Алексом Дегтярем, который много лет служил в пожарном департаменте столичного города и не так давно спас из пожара в лаборатории множество девушек-хаутов. Ходили слухи о его награждении, но ничего конкретного нам пока не известно.

— Относительно господина Алекса Дегтяря Советом Консортов Цетаганды за то, что он спас от гибели шестнадцать хаутов и огромное количество сыновей созвездий, было решено принять его геном в качестве отца-донора нового созвездия. На основании этого прецедента мы покажем нашим рядовым гражданам, что самые выдающиеся из них могут воспользоваться и таким «социальным лифтом» для своих детей.

* * *

**05.11.109**

— В конечном итоге мы надеемся прийти к следующему гендерному соотношению: один к одной для третьих, два-три мужчины к одной женщине для вторых, и один на двадцать-двадцать пять для первого сословия. Таким образом, во втором сословии ожидается более активный приток генов как сверху, так и снизу, что даст нам большее генетическое разнообразие именно в самой пассионарной части населения.

* * *

**23.10.110**

— Я, хаут Джералин Астиво-Ронд, куратор второго ранга, свидетельствую, что мной, согласно моих должностных инструкций, было проведено расследование, касающееся дел гем-линии Судайри. Из предварительного расследования и проверки записей о браках стало известно, что Фиодра родилась в семье экспатов с Земли, первого поколения, без разрешения и генетической коррекции. В восемнадцать лет она вышла замуж за гема Кантира Судайри и через девять месяцев родила сына, опять же без официального обращения в репродукционный центр. Примерно в это же время в результате несчастного случая погибла гем Саори Судайри, близнец и младшая сестра хаута Саюри Судайри-Ронд, мать Кантира, и Фиодра стала официально именовать себя «Старшая Мать Судайри, гем Фиодра». Сын Фиодры, гем Ланир, воспитывался наемными учителями, прибывшими из земных колоний, но по просьбе гема Кантира им дозволялось спуститься на планету. Других учеников у них не было, кроме детей семьи. Кроме Фиодры, у гема Кантира имелись также ещё две супруги, которые родили ему одобренных репродукционным центром двоих сыновей. Обе младшие супруги имели собственное жилье, но их дети жили все вместе на территории главной усадьбы Судайри под контролем Фиодры и учителей. После завершения обучения детей учителя отбывали с Цетаганды обратно на Землю, Бету и другие колонии. Все необходимые экзамены дети сдавали заочно, через сеть. Когда старший сын гема Фиодры достиг совершеннолетия, гем Кантир Судайри погиб, оставив все первенцу, и младшие сыновья были отправлены на службу в вооруженные силы. После чего в течение пяти лет дом Судайри увеличил свое присутствие в подконтрольных ему производствах на пятьдесят процентов, нарастив прибыль в шесть раз, а также было заключено три брака гема Ланира Судайри, все с инопланетницами. Именно эти два факта и привели к тому, что домом Судайри заинтересовалось мое созвездие, так как мы предоставляем опеку. После чего последовало заключение дарственного брака и разбирательство с моей стороны. Таким образом, налицо рейдерский захват генетической линии, захват производства дома Судайри и нарушение политики созвездий, касающееся безопасности женщин, со стороны гема Фиодры. А также со стороны гема Ланира Судайри — попытка изнасилования хаута, насилие над женами самого гема и три доказанных эпизода насилия над прислугой дома.

— Суд Совета Консортов принимает ваши свидетельства, хаут Джералин. На основании представленных доказательств, а также ваших показаний, показаний ба, жен и слуг гем-линии Судайри Суд считает ваши выводы о захвате линии Судайри обоснованными, а эпизоды насилия — доказанными. Вам, хаут Джералин, предписано воспользоваться генетическим материалом покойного гема Кантира Судайри для воспроизведения его оригинальной линии в виде дочери, наследующей генную линию Саори Судайри, и сына, наследующего право управления делами дома Судайри. Фиодре запрещается использовать обращение «гем», и она лишается права участвовать в делах гем-линии Судайри. Гем Ланир Судайри приговаривается к высшей мере наказания без сохранения генетической линии. Дети гема Ланира Судайри поступают под ваше попечение, хаут Джералин, с обязательным зачислением всех мальчиков в войска сразу по достижении минимально необходимого возраста. Они должны будут службой на благо Цетаганды доказать право на продолжение своей генетической линии.

* * *

**21.09.114**

— Мы должны хранить в тайне от непосвященных то, что мы способны собрать геном человека фактически из ничего, из нескольких клеток, пожертвованных разными людьми.

— Ну не можем же мы сказать, что он был непорочно зачат, как одно из воплощений Бога?

— А почему не можем? Ведь так оно и было — он не результат соития между двумя людьми, а биогенетический конструкт из множества кусочков хромосом разных женщин и одной Y-хромосомы одного мужчины. Которую, кстати, тоже пришлось собирать практически вручную, она же сильно пострадала от инфекции.

— Стало быть, он — «Сын, Посланный Небесами»?

— Да, учитывая, что большая часть населения тяготеет к старинной азиатской культуре, мы вполне можем его титул официально сделать таким, как у древних императоров, — «Сын Неба».

— И для хаутов он будет как первый среди равных, Старший брат, для гемов — тот, кто поведет их в поход во славу Империи, а для третьих — беспристрастный судья и отец нации, так?

— Разве мне стоит учить пиар-отдел подаче информации? Вы лучше меня знаете, как следует подготовить всё и всех.

* * *

**14.10.115**

— Лина, косорукая ты эникейщица! С какой Звездной Бездны во всех электронных документах слово gemini заменилось на ghem?!

— Но Кристина, послушай, ведь никто не говорит «джемини», все их называют «гемы». А правильная транслитерация именно такая.

— Ох, ну что с тобой делать? Ладно, оставим как есть. Всё равно сейчас, когда все в таком мыле из-за предстоящей церемонии, никто и не заметит. А там, после всего, что-нибудь придумаем и поправим этот косяк.

* * *

**Fin. 11.11.115**

115-й год от основания колонии, 88-й от начала карантина, 37-й от снятия карантина.

— Сегодня великий день! Он войдет в историю как день вступления на престол Первого Императора независимого Звездного Государства Цетаганды! Хаут-Император Феникс Джияджа, первый сын Небесного Семейства Джияджа, не имеющий сестер и братьев по мужской линии, единственный в своем роде, уникальнейший человек, чей геном является воплощением надежд всех созвездий, сегодня начинает свое правление. 

_Тело и дух каждого подданного принадлежат Империи!_  
_Империя царит посреди безмолвных черных Небес в звездной системе Эта Кита_  
_на четвертой от светила планете и трех космических станциях!_  
_Небесные ладони не позволят ей пасть во тьму безвременья!_  
_Жизнь и смерть каждого подданного да будут во благо Империи!_  
_Да продлится царствование Императора тысячу, восемь ли тысяч колен, доколе мох не украсит скалы, выросшие из щебня!_


End file.
